A Visit From Our Future
by TheMightyErrg
Summary: The Titans are in trouble. Dr Light has them on the ropes, but they are saved ... by their own KIDS! Time Travel , Humor , and Heartache. Rated for lang and adult situations. Multi pairings
1. Dire Situation & The Rescue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans nor the characters (DC Comics and Cartoon Network). I do not own Godzilla (owned by TOHO Corp , I think)

Titan D is my own creation ( albeit not an original one)

Branden , Kor , Cyber and the other non-TT characters were taken from FanFiction. If I could remember where , I would give them credit. Sorry if I stole someone's character ideals.

This is my first multi chapter FanFic. It started out as a one shot that keep growing. It's a story filled will plot holes, inconsitencies, bad english, and multiple spelling and typing mistakes. Other than that , I'm acutally proud of it !

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a typical day in Jump City for our five teenage superheroes. A Titan alert had them down in the central business district locked in battle with Dr. Light who was attempting to rob one of the many banks in the area.

Now usually the low level villain was not a problem for the Titans, however, some new light theme gadget had them on the defensive. Scrambling for cover the Titans were forced back into a nearby alley to regroup. The police had arrived and blocked off the area. As per standard operating procedure when dealing with super villains, they were to standby and let the Titans handle it.

Raven had put up a shield to protect herself and her friends from Dr. Light's barrage. Unfortunately the attacks hitting her shield were increasing not only in intensity but in strength as well. This was not good. He was playing for keeps this time.

" HA HA HA ... Do not fear the light my young friends." Dr. Light cackled. He seemed to be really enjoying this moment. Boy did that irritate Raven to no end. Wasn't this guy deftly afraid of her?

"Do not expect me to run and hide little girl. I no longer fear you or your darkness. FOR I HAVE THE LIGHT !!"

'Damn ... answers that question' thought Raven bitterly. This would have been so much easier if he just wet himself then surrendered like before. Besides the gross out factor it worked so well.

"Whatever you going to do oh illustrious leader now would be a good time! I'm starting to lose it here!" Raven yelled to Robin. Robin immediately picked up on the hint of fear in her voice. Raven did not do fear. Not good. Dr. Light wasn't fooling around. This was deadly serious. Action was needed and the time was now.

"Alright Team we need to get ourselves out of here. Raven when I give the signal you let down your shield and I'll charge Dr. Light. Starfire you take Cyborg and fly away as fast as you can ..."

"No! We will not abandon you! We will stay and we shall face the Dr. Light!" Pleaded Starfire the panic and worry sounding in her frantic voice.

"Yeah Rob ... we can't just leave ..." Cyborg started to say but was quickly cutoff by a raised hand from Robin.

"I'm not asking , I'm telling you guys , do what I say. Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Again Starfire take Cyborg and haul it out of here. Beast Boy you take care of Raven. I don't care how you do it , but as soon as that shield goes down get her away as fast as you can." Finished Robin with a steel in his voice that told everyone he was dead serious.

"Robin we can just leave you. Hey ! Why doesn't Raven just Raven us all out of here ? No one gets left behind like that right?" Questioned Beast Boy. Desperately seeking an alternative to Robin's plan. Right now deep down he wanted nothing more that to keep his friends safe. Especially Raven. Always Raven. But he would not sacrifice one for the other. It was something he just couldn't do.

"Not going to happen. At the rate those attacks are coming she'll never have enough time. Plus I doubt she'll have the energy. She looks to be about reaching her breaking point. Guys trust me. It'll work out fine Hey I was trained by the best. Remember? We'll meet at the fall back position then we'll regroup and kick butt!" Robin finished his little speech with that all knowing over confident smirk he was famous for.

If Robin was trying to convince his fellow teammates that everything was going to be alright, he failed miserably. They knew what he was doing. He was setting himself up to be the target. Dr. Light goes after him as they get away. It was that simple. He would most likely get hurt or worse case ... die. Either way they would be safe. Self sacrificing little spikey haired jerk. They also knew there was little choice left.

Cyborg was the second in command. He knew in command you made the decisions and accepted the consequences. A leader makes the hard choices. The mission. The Team. What was best? You choose. You win. You loose. You live with it. Robin choose to be the hero. In many ways for Robin, it was no choice at all.

Raven took it all in stride. After their connection was forged she understood him better that anyone. Or so she thought. She could never phantom why he cared so much for people he didn't even know. Or the intense feelings he carried for his friends. She knew she couldn't last much longer much less teleport them all away. He was right. It was go time. He figured out the only logical solution to this situation. She had always been cold and logical in her approach to life. She had to. Now she hated that fact more than ever.

Beast Boy understood what his friend was doing. Hell given the chance he would do it too. He would be glad to take Robin's place. He thought about arguing with him to try, but he knew better. To fight Robin on this would be pointless. Besides he was given a task. One he himself would die in his effort to fulfill. His friends were precious to him. Especially Raven. He would do anything for her.

Starfire was rooted to the spot. She could not form the words to convey what she was feeling. The maelstrom in her chest threatened to have he heart jump right out of her throat in order to flee the conflict within. If she were an earthling she might have protested , yelled, screamed, done something. But on her planet love was not just blind , it commanded blind obedience. Especially in these types of situations. She loved Robin. She really did. With all her heart. He told her his wishes. Therefore, she would honor those wishes. It was as simple as that.

All of his friends looked Robin in the eye and gave a nod. Except for Raven. She had her backed turned so she gave him a little mental nod. Robin took a moment to look into each face before saying "Titans its been an honor."

With that he turned to Raven and spoke "Alright on the count of three. One ... Two ... Thr ..." Suddenly a great gust of wind accompanied by a deafening roar blew past the Titans. The onslaught from Dr. Light ceased.

Taking in this eerily quiet moment the Titans exchanged curious glances at each other.

Beast Boy was the first to find his voice "Dudes what just happened?"

"I don't know BB. Raven ... think it safe to let down your guard?" replied Cyborg.

"I think so. Everyone be prepared" With that Raven dropped her shield. The Titans were able to survey the scene. Dr. Light was gone from were he stood previously. First they collectively looked up the street. Nothing. Then down the street. They gasped in unison at what they saw. A dragon!! A big ... no strike that a HUGE, very fierce looking black dragon. Sitting right in the middle of the downtown business district of Jump City. Just perched there, barely moving.

No sooner then they found themselves staring at this monster two figures raced past them. This snapped the Titans out of their trance and they followed after the pair. Upon reaching the scene they were able to see that Dr. Light was pinned underneath one of its large front feet ... thankfully still alive. Massive claws sunken deep into the pavement effectively caging the now frightened villain. His tech suit was torn and battered. He looked absolutely terrified., almost white with fear. He was laying there eyes fixated on the beast that held him just trying to breathe.

'Great! If this day couldn't get any worse a dragon! If we couldn't handle a loser like Dr. Light, how are we going to take down a dragon this size' thought Raven. Memories of the last time she faced a dragon flooded into her mind. Very unpleasant memories.

The dragon moved it's head ever so slightly and Dr. Light flinched. This must have been the wrong thing to do on his part since the beast's reaction was to thrust it's head upwards letting out another deafening roar accompanied by a spout of flames hundreds of feet into the air. Once it's little show was completed the dragon looked down at the frightened villain then proceeded to stun everyone in attendance by speaking " Why you little worm! I should ..."

"Yo! B! Take it easy man. You know we don't do that type of stuff. Just chill and hand him over. Come on now B ! Lets tone it down."

If Beast Boy was not standing next to his best friend , he would have sworn that it was Cyborg who spoke , however , from his position he could see that he didn't move his lips. Although his mouth was still gaping at the site before him. 'But it sounded just like him!' thought BeastBoy. Looking at Cyborg and the other Titans he knew he wasn't the only one to hear it.

At that moment the dragon spoke again. This time in a manner that sent shivers down everyone's spines " Listen up you little pizza stain! If you ever go near our mother EVER AGAIN , I WILL END YOU!" The beast lowered it head so it's snout was inches from the cowering villain. Dr. Light must have gotten a really good look into it's gape because he whimpered and 'eeped' like a trapped mouse. Saliva dripped out onto the pavement right next to the trapped villain's head. Hissing angrily upon contact then disappearing as it ate away at the material. Dr. Light saw this and almost turned green, then whipped his attention back as soon as the beast spoke again. "And I won't even have to chew."

And that was the end of Dr. Light. For he promptly fainted. In one quick smooth motion the beast moved it's claws and flicked the now unconscious villain into an awaiting police wagon much like you would flick away any annoying spec then vanished in plain sight.

The Titans were stunned. How did a creature that size disappear like that? Beast Boy was the first to realize that the dragon didn't disappear. He morphed! Standing in it's place was a guy. A teenager from the looks of him. Although he did have his back to the Titans. The dude appeared to be staring at the police wagon that held Dr. Light. Beast Boy could swear he could hear him growling.

"Nice job dude! Way to go B!" came the voice again.

"Yes. Well done." came another voice. This one unfamiliar. Their outbursts having the effect of turning the Titan's attention their way. There standing several meters away obscured in shadow were two lone figures. 'They must have been to two that ran by earlier.' Robin was about to question them when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Focusing his attention back to the boy in the street he saw that the figure was beginning to turn on his heal toward them. What he saw next made his breath catch.

It was Beast Boy! Well kind of ... he looked just like Beast Boy! The face, the pointed ears , the protruding fang and those emerald green eyes. It was just that ... he wasn't green. He was grey. Not any shade of grey , a shade very much like Raven. He even had a similar jewel in the middle of his forehead and his hair was violet like hers. He was as tall as Beast Boy and built about the same. He looked to be around 16 or 17 , it was hard to tell with his boyish looks. His outfit looked like something out of one of BB's anime comics in shades of dark blues and blacks.

He started to walk forwards towards our heroes. His eyes trained on Raven. When he got within several feet of her Beast Boy had moved in between them. Before she could protest the stranger spoke.

"Mom? Dad? You OK?"

Raven gasped in surprised, but was snapped out of her shock when a loud thud was heard. She looked down to find Beast Boy crumpled up on the ground. Out cold!

"I guess he fainted. Jeeze that makes it number 4 for me. I'm touched." The stranger snickered

* * *

AN: That's the first chapter. Since this was a long one shot the following chapters will be a little odd in length and thought. LIke I said my first multi chapter. Maybe next time I'll get it right.


	2. Introudctions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor the characters presented below. I do not own Godzilla.

Titan D is my character creations (albeit not an original one)

The characters of Branden , Kor , and Cyber are not entirely my creations. I picked them up from fannfiction. If I stole anyone's ideal , I apologize.

Enjoy my latest and longest fan fix. I thought about splitting it up into chapters, but that proved too hard so here it is.

change the scene to Titans Tower common room

Now that the Titans were back in the Tower with their "guests" they had a chance to study the other two who appeared to be with ... with ... Raven and BB's son?!

The one who spoke before that everyone thought was Cyborg was an African American teen about 16 or so. He was tall with a large athletic build. He wore a suite of high tech armor that looked like a cross between Cyborg's armor and a samurai. It was colored mainly in white and blue with yellow stripes and metallic wings much like an insect. Most notable was his helmet. It covered his head , but was opened face with the exception of the red lense over his left eye. He really looked like a samurai version of Cyborg. However, it appeared to be just a suite of armor. It didn't look like it was a part of him like Cyborg's mechanics were. From what they could see of his face he looked kinda like Cyborg although just around the eyes. Maybe the nose too. Cyborg thought he looked a lot like his dad.

The other was a tall male about the same age as the others. Very thin features but he still had an athletes build. His hair was red and wild. Spikey on top and a little long in the back. He had a handsome face with a strong jaw and high checks. Much like Robin. Like Robin he wore a black mask over his eyes. However, unlike Robin's there were no lenses so you could see his dazzling crystal blue eyes. His clothes were much in the style of Starfire's expect for a male. They were a dark color blue almost black , but not quite. On the top left of his chest was a Robin insignia. Around his waist was a sash that hung down to display the standard of the Tamaranian Royal Family. Robin immediately recognized this since Starfire had one in her room. He stood tall and proud. Head held high with a stone face and steel in his eyes. Starfire thought him to be a very good looking boy. She wanted to reached out and stroke his hair. She did not know why.

Upon returning to the Tower Raven could not take her eyes off this boy who called her 'mom'. She was not a happy camper to say the least. Of all the feeling she could or should have right now happy, joyous, amused, or even slightly pleased did not make the list. She was absolutely furious! He couldn't be her child. He just couldn't! ... She knew she could not have children.

After that business with her father a few years back, she checked. Since she was going to live past 16 she wanted to know to what extent she could live her life. She had heard something once along the lines that in nature half-breeds were sterile. Why she had done it she wasn't sure. She kinda wanted to know. Maybe it was the woman that was blossoming inside her that wanted to know. Maybe she wanted that in her future. To be a mother. A real mother. Unlike her own. Not that she had blamed her how she was raised. Arella had little choice in the matter. Turns out neither did Raven. Couldn't happen. Impossible they told her. Sterile. She never told anyone. She cried herself to sleep for weeks after finding out.

Thus the anger that was building inside her. Threatening to burst out in a most unpleasant way. 'How dare he ..'

"Yes mother" he spoke softly.

"What ?" Raven's surprise was evident in her voice. He caught her completely off guard with that. Mostly because it sounded so natural coming from his lips. It sounded ... wonderful.

" I said Yes Mother. I can happen. It did actually. I am living proof that you can have children. Just not with anyone. Just dad. Or rather my dad." was his calm response.

"What is your name?" came Beast Boys voice out of nowhere. Upon their return to the Tower they had dropped BB off in the medical bay to sleep off his .. err ... episode. Now he was in the common room eyes glued to the grey skinned boy.

"Branden. Branden Mark Logan" he said with a small smile. His fang glisten as he did so. Just like Beast Boy.

The Titans just stared in disbelief at their friends and this boy. Raven and Beast Boy together? Together in a way that they had a kid ? The world just came to an end! What the hell happened there ?! Was it one night stand? A drunken one night stand? A very drunken one night stand? Maybe a sinister plot with disastrous results? Evil experiment gone amiss? The mind just boggles over the possibilities.

Branden's face turned into a scowl and he visibly clenched his teeth.

"No! I was not an accident! Or a mistake! Or an experiment! Or anything like that. My parents were married and they choose to have kids! End of story!" he barked. The Tower rattled a litle with his outburst.

Everyone whipped their eyes to him and gapped. All asking the same silent question. 'How?'

"He's an empath. And he can read minds. Plus do other ... things along the same lines." the red haired boy spoke in a very commanding manner. Breaking their attention away from Branden to himself. His response was to cooly stare back with a calm expression on his face.

"Who are you? Both of you?" Robin asked.

"I am called Kor, Kor the Commander" the red head replied.

"_BY WHAT NAME DO YOU GO BY IN YOUR FAMILY" _asked Starfire in her native tongue. She was literally on the edge of her seat waiting for the answer. She hoped and prayed it would come in the form she wanted. 'Please ... oh X-hal please ...'

Kor sighed and looked into her eyes with a slight smile_ "I AM WILLIAM THE BRUCE GRAYSON ... MY CHERISHED MOTHER._" he answered in perfect Tamaranian.

(AN: I have no ideal what the Tamaranian words would be and I'm too lazy to go looking for it. Sorry)

Starfire's heart melted and soared at the same time. Almost in response to this she was off like a shot and latched onto the boy hugging him fiercely. 'Yes!' She thought. 'Yes! this is my son! Raven is not the only one to get a child! Here is my boy ! Oh joyous day! But that name is not of Tamaran. An Earth name perhaps? What does Grayson mean? Could it be ... the father's?'

Starfire threatened to explode out of her skin as she mulled over her thoughts. Meanwhile Robin's eyes threatened to pop our of his mask. He didn't understand a word they said to each other, but he heard his name. William (his father) Bruce (his adoptive father) Grayson. His friends still did not know his full name. His boy. Right in front of him. And if Star's reaction gave any hint to what she was thinking, which you would have to be a fool of monumental proportions not to see, she was his mother. Oh WOW! Dude don't faint! Don't faint like Beast Boy did! Keep it together. Me and Star. Just ... WOW !!

All the while Cyborg took in the sight before his eyes. This was just plain nuts! How in HEAVEN could this be! They were all just a bunch of kids! Now their kids were here in their home! Absolute Craziness! He was brought out of his mental rant when he realized the last member of the trio was standing next to him. Turning a cautious eye he began to speak.

"Uh ..."

"Russell T. Stone. Pops. Yeah that's right. I'm your boy" he said with a grin.

"And I go by the name Cyber."

Silence. Absolute silence throughout the Tower. You could have heard a pin drop in the basement it was so quite.

Cyborg just blinked his one eye at the kid and gapped like a fish out of water.

"How? ... I can't ..."

"Yes you can. As you can see you did. It just took a little bit of work. But I think you'll agree " striking a pose " that the final product was worth the effort."

The other Titans had all wondered about that at one point or another. Just how much of Cyborg's real body was under that shell. Did those ... parts ... survive the accident and the surgeries.

Beast Boy smiled to himself. He had always hoped the best for his friend. Cyborg , no Victor was a great guy. He would be a great dad. No doubts about that. Now it look s like he gets the chance.

On that note he thought about himself. He always knew he wanted to be a father. He loved kids. It was just that with him being green and all he wasn't quite sure if he'd get the opportunity. Never in his wildest dreams would he thought he'd have that chance with Raven. She barely acknowledged his presence. 'What could have changed ?'

Raven was just overwhelmed. How could this be. There were just too many impossibilities staring her in the face. A son she shouldn't be able to have. The children of her friends right here right now. How in the name of Azar did that happen? In the middle of her thoughts another came to front of her mind. Actually a couple things just clicked. He said children. He said it twice. He made a reference to that fact when he said 'our mother'. She had more than one child? Another impossible feat! Albeit a wonderful one.

"Not from my point of view it isn't."

She turned her head and looked directly into his emerald eyes. " You're reading my mind! Didn't we teach you any manners at all?" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. 'I blame the father because I certainly would teach my children manners.' She thought. 'Wait ... Father?! Beast Boy is the father?! Azar!! How did that happen?'

"Lots and lots of persistent effort on dad's part. Don't look at me like that. I can't help it. When I'm this close thoughts just leak in. It's like standing in a crowded room and someone yells next to you. You don't mean to listen in. It can't be helped." he stated plainly.

"You never made it easy on him." he continued " Frankly I'm amazed that we were born in the first place. Thankfully Dad really loves you. He won't be dissuaded no matter what you did. And I have to say , you weren't very nice at times. Mom." he finished with a bit of sarcasm.

Raven was on the brink of tears. 'How?' 'Why?' She was surprised her emotions hadn't lashed out and destroyed the Tower and its inhabitants. Wait why hadn't her emotions gone haywire?

"We cancel each other out. We always have. No things going boom." Branden smiled at his mother.

She returned his smile with one of her own. Relief plastered all over her face. Still in disbelief she stuttered "But how ..."

"We don't know why. Not for sure at least. One possibility is it's your maternal instincts won't allow harm to your children. Could be that the emotions recognize our bond and that's the limiting factor. We really don't know. Guess what? We don't care. We are a happy family. That's all that matters." again with that trade mark Beast Boy toothy grin.

Family. It sounded so wonderful to her ears. She had hoped and dreamed of one day that she would have a family. A real one, but she was told she couldn't. And a happy one to boot! How was this possible?

"Like I said. Not with anyone but dad. " Branden said slowly. "You are a half-breed. Unable to reproduce under normal circumstances. But dad isn't normal. In fact he has the most reactive and adaptable DNA ever. He could get anyone pregnant. " then in the tiniest voice he states "hell he does ... almost daily."

This caught Beast Boys attention. He had been standing on the sidelines as it were listening to the conversations going on around him. Taking in as much information as he could. But this was far to shocking to ignore.

"What did you say? ... I would never cheat on your mother. Ever ... Right?" Beast Boy said with conviction looking towards Raven. Marriage was sacred. The vows spoken were not to be taken lightly. He would never ever cheat on his wife. Especially Raven. He would never hurt her.

Branden couldn't help the tiny smile that played on his lips.

"Not like that dad! Uncle Vic found a way to separate that ultra adaptive component of your DNA. He then synthesized it into a nano virus. Add another person's DNA and presto, compatible reproductive material for all!" Branden emphasized that last bit by holding out his arms and shouting to the sky. All of which gained curious and/or annoyed glares from the others.

He didn't really seem to care since he kept right on talking. "Childless couples all over the world have you and Uncle Vic to thank for their families. For many of them you were their last hope. Quite the claim to fame. Plus it also made our family rich." That statement gained him more stares. "Trust me you're gonna need the money. My sister blows through cash like nothing."

'Sister?! A daughter ?! I have a daughter as well ?!' This was way too much for Raven to handle. Her legs gave out underneath her, but she did not fall. Instead she float to the nearest chair and was gently deposited there by the black energy that was holding her. She looked to Branden and sure enough his eyes were glowing. Will the surprises ever cease?

The smiling face Beast Boy had quickly turned to a frown. He threw out his arms and shouted "Hold it! I've seen enough sci-fi flicks to know that this is not good.. We are learning way too much about our futures. We could be endangering everything!" he said in a hurried panic. His eyes were wild and full of fear.

The trio exchanged looks then Cyber was the first to speak. "No worries Uncle G. The Time Dislocation Device that sent us here won't allow us to change anything. We're like a rubber band stretched from our time to this time. When we snap back it'll be like we were never here in the first place. Nothing we say or do will have any effect on what is to come. Plus you won't remember a thing since in essence it didn't happen. All nice and neat" he finished with a smug look on his face. The other two simply nodded at his comments. "Although what we'll remember will be the big question. We never really tried this before so we're not sure what our end will be like." Cyber added for whatever reason. It sounded like he was speaking to himself more than anything.

"Then why are you here in the first place? If we will not remember and you can not change events , then why be here?" Starfire asked.

"Ummm ... " the trio grounded and exchanged knowing looks. They had hoped that the Titans of this time would be too shocked to question such a lame excuse. 'Should have put more thought into that aspect of the mission.'

Kor spoke up this time "He lied." He smiled looking at Starfire then added "I could never fool you could I ... mother?"

Starfire blushed madly and smiled brightly at her title. She couldn't wait to be a mother. It was just in her nature. It was something she had expended much thought on many a late night. On Tamaran people married and had children early in life because old age seldom came. In fact if she was still there those things most likely would have already happened. To know that part of her life was going to come true made her heart sing.

She was brought out of revery when Robin spoke next. "Alright if you lied then you are in danger of changing the future. Why?" he said looking straight into his son's eyes. Which in fact where his own eyes. His friends had yet to see them. He had not told them his full name. He wondered if the other Titans had a clue to their connection.

Kor locked eyes with his father. Calming his breathing he began to speak again "Our reasons are our own. They will not be reviled at this time. As for our influence here." He pointedly looked at Branden.

Branden smirked and replied waving his hand "No worries mine leader. I've already cast the spell. When we pop out no one will recall." He looked at this mother and father before he continued "It will like a forgotten dream. A vague recollection that something happened , but what? They won't remember." He glanced at Cyber then added " No worries dude. I took care to account for your dad's ... uniqueness." He finished with a wink to his friend.

Raven was about to interject , but was cut off with a "Yes mother ... I am that powerful."

"So dude , how much longer do we have?" Branden asked Cyber.

"Oh about an hour give or take. I can't be sure given the variables. Not to worry. I suggest we kick back and enjoy the quality time with the folks!" he said with an ear to ear smile.

AN: Kind of a long one , but I tried to keep the same topic going. Introducing the kids. Some of you may note that I didn't give Branden a hero name. That's because I couldn't think of one that fit.


	3. Getting to know you

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor the characters presented below. I do not own Godzilla.

Titan D is my character creations (albeit not an original one)

The characters of Branden , Kor , and Cyber are not entirely my creations. I picked them up from fannfiction. If I stole anyone's ideal , I apologize.

Enjoy my latest and longest fan fix. I thought about splitting it up into chapters, but that proved too hard so here it is.

Starfire had already bound up to Kor with a jumbo jar of mustard in her hands which she offered to him eagerly. "Please my son! Lets us partake of the this most wonderful mustard together. Yes?"

Kor paled and had a look of pure disgust on his face. He took several steps away for the offensive substance. Starfire's face fell considerably at his actions. She looked like she was about to cry.

"No. No thank you mother I can not eat of the mustard. " he said. He looked like he was going to hurl.

His friends howled with laughter. Especially Cyber. Who managed to choke out "Dude are you still not over that hangup? Get over it! You used to love that stuff. I can't see how you've gone without for so long."

Cyber was literally rolling around the floor uncontrollably from his laughter. Branden had toned his down to a low chuckle. He looked at his friend with a hint of pity and understanding.

"Dude calm down. It's not that funny. Especially when it happens to you." he pointed an accusing finger at his hysterical friend.

"Please what had happened to my bumgorf that has turned him from the most delicious of earth foods?" Starfire cut in with worry in her voice.

Cyber and Branden stopped their laughing immediately. While biting their lips they stared at Kor. Waiting for his response with baited breath.

Kor was now blushing furiously. He debated how he would answer his mother. Given how he was raised he would answer her. Though , he wasn't sure how. 'Wait Branden's spell. I can say anything. They will not remember. Ooh well here goes nothing.' he thought to himself.

Branden knew what was coming and braced himself. This was going to be sweet.

"Yes mother I grew up loving the mustard. However that changed once I realized what you and father were doing with it ... late into the evening ... alone ... in your bed chambers. Why father smelled like mustard the very next day and you two seemed so ... happy." he droned out through tight lips.

That was the end. Cyber was absolutely howling with laughter. Branded had braced himself so he wasn't as bad, but still laughing his head off. Around the room various Titans were in the own bouts of laughter once the realization of what Kor said had kicked in.

Beast Boy had his hands over his face trying with all his might not the laugh. He didn't feel right about it, but he couldn't help himself. Damn that's funny! Poor Starfire. He surveyed the other Titans one by one. They were each laughing to some degree. All except Robin and Starfire. Starfire looked totally confused. He guessed she didn't understand what was said just yet. Robin on the other hand had turned bright red and was hyperventilating. His own eyes bulged. With amazing speed Beast Boy was at Cyborg's side.

"Dude! Look at Robin! Quick!" in the smallest voice he could muster.

Cyborg turned to catch their leader's reaction. Instantly he realized what it meant. Turning quickly back to Beast Boy he said quietly "Dude! Yes! I see! I see! Rob's the dad!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg grinned at each other. Visions of mustard covered Robina and a Starfire with a bib around her neck ... They snickered and grinned evilly at the thought.

Starfire was awfully confused. 'Why was everyone laughing so much?'

"Please friends I do not understand your merriment. Why would the smell of mustard and my husband and I being happy cause so much laughter?" She pleaded trying to understand what was happening.

"Star ... come here." Raven said to her friend with a hand gesture asking the confused girl to lower her head. Once Starfire obliged Raven leaned over and whispered into her ear. Understanding was evident when Starfire stood straight up with an "eep!". She quickly shoved the mustard jar under the nearest cushion and sat on it. " Moving on now please." she said nervously with a huge smile on her face while rubbing the back of her neck.

This caused a fresh round of laughs. Robin turned a darker shape of red. If that was even possible.

Branden had an annoyed look on his face. This was apparently directed at Cyber.

"Dude not funny! Just you wait till it happens to you. "

He then turned to Kor and said "Beside I don't know what you're crabbing about. Trying having my sense of smell and empathy. I've always known when my parents were ..." He trailed off once he saw the looks Raven and Beast Boy where giving him.

"What? Quite looking at me like that. I couldn't help it. Plus you never were very good at hiding it. Between the hearing and the smelling and the empathy ... ya know you could have a least made it a point to shower afterwards. It would have helped. Hell sometimes I think the whole City knew what you were doing. The noise mom makes ..."

Now it was Raven's turn to blush madly. She found a spot on the floor and would not move her eyes from it. Her hands fiddled with the bottom of her cloak. Starting from one end then moving to the other. Repeat. She did not dare steal a glance at Beast Boy or anyone else for that matter.

She was absolutely mortified!

Beast Boy himself had started to blush, but given his skin coloring he was turning brown. He cast very quick glances over at Raven. She would not move her head an inch. His heart skipped a beat every time he saw her. He wondered if she knew he was looking. He also wondered how often their adults counterparts did the deed. What !? A healthy sex life was important in a marriage. Or so he had heard.

Branden had a knowing smile on his face as he glided over to his father. "Not to worry dad. It keeps mom happy. Trust me. If she doesn't get it regularly she gets cranky. Plus when you do a really good job we all get desert after dinner!" He chimed with his toothy grin.

" Dude! Is that way your mom is always baking? Way to go Uncle G!" Cut in Cyber giving two thumbs up to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was now the complection of Cybrog. Raven's face was beat red. She tried to withdraw further into her cloak in order to escape this downright humiliating situation.

The other Titans were all taking it in stride. Cyborg had a huge grin on his face. Starfire had her hands up covering her mouth in attempt to hide her giggles. Robin had an ear to ear grin accompanying his laughter. Kor had a similar grin as his father. Cyber was still laughing heavily as he pulled himself of the floor and headed towards his father.

Once he reached him he put a hand on his shoulder and said "Pops! I would like to take this time here and now that thank you and mom for NOT partaking in any freaky behavior. And if you do, keeping said behave from me. Thus sparring me the terrible mental scares my compatriots must carry! "

"Duck!" he yelled while grabbing onto his father. They barely missed to various items that were chucked at their heads.

They rose from their positions giggling to each other like school girls. Cyborg looked at his boy and his face softened. In a quiet voice he asked "Your mother ? Who is she?"

Before Cyber could answer Branden shouted "Don't! Dude the spell only covers this area. If that gets out it might make unwanted changes." he warned looking Cyber straight in the eye.

Cyber sighed and turned to his father "You heard the man. Sorry pops. Not to worry. Mom's great."

Kor took this opportunity to speak up "I suggest we all take the remaining time we have left and break off into our perspective groups." With that he turned to his mother and moved to sit next to her. Robin watched with a heavy heart. He wanted to go talk with his boy, but he didn't want to tip off the others.

Beast Boy came up to him and nudged him in the shoulder. "Dude we figured it out. Go talk with them." He gave his leader knowing smile before going off to converse with his own family. Wow. My family. Speaking of which.

He strolled over to were his son was standing which was right next to Raven. She still wouldn't look at him and continued to stare at the floor. Rubbing a hand on the back of his neck he asked sheepishly "So ... uhmm .. How's it going there ... son ?" Raven coughed upon hearing Beast Boy refer to her son as his. WOW! It really was too much to handle.

Branden grinned back at his dad and replied in a most casual manner "Oh you know the usual. Just having quality time with the parental units. " Now his grin turned into a devious smirk. "Waiting to be conceived ..."

This had the desired effect. Beast Boy was chocking on his own spit. While Raven had instantly palled then turned bright red. She was finding it hard to breathe. She knew how kids were made. She knew couples did things like that. Especially married couples. Married to Beast Boy. She would never have imagined that outcome ever.

After defeating her father she had wondered where her life would go now that she would actually grow up. Would she meet someone? Would she marry? Maybe have a child or two? She had explored the possibility just to have that door slammed in her face. Now that door was open and one she would apparently walk through with Beast Boy. They would marry and have kids. To have kids they would have to have ... she just couldn't go there. Relationships were so far out of her realm of experiences. A sexual relationship was just unthinkable. However, not totally out the question. She was a teenage girl after all.

She turned her head ever so slightly to the two boys next to her. One the proof that she did indeed have a future waiting for her. The other , the cause of that future. The one man in all the world that could give her children. She needs to somehow fall in love with this annoying goofball, marry, and have children. No pressure there.

Speaking of children .. The plural of child.

"Tell me about your sister. I assume she's younger?"

"Yeah she is. Little Emily. The jewel in my parents eyes. Brat!"

" I take it you two don't get a long well?"

"Really? How did you guess that one dad?"

Beast Boy face took on a shocked look and he slightly deflated at his son's outburst concerning his sister. He wanted his kids to get along. Since he was an only child , he had always thought others who had siblings were very lucky.

"Aw dad I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. She's great really. It's just that ... I ... I didn't react too favorably when she came along. In fact I pretty much went ballistic." Branden finished with a sheepish grin and rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? Why?"

"Why? ... Cause I was mom's special little boy. The child she wasn't supposed to have. As a result of that line of thought, you two spoiled the hell out of me. And if you didn't grandma and grandpa finished that job. Then came Emily Marie Logan. Another child mom wasn't supposed to have and this time a girl. It was the end of special only child Branden and the beginning of big brother Branden. I had to share all that attention and affection with her. Not something a spoiled little boy does very well. There were some very 'interesting times' I can say that. But in the end it all worked out. Like I said before , we're a happy family. All of us together. You taught me early on that was the most important thing anyone could every have. "

Raven and Beat Boy both had a similar look on their respective faces. It was like all their hopes and dreams were laid out before them and they all came true. Wonderful. Truly wonderful.


	4. The Stones

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor the characters presented below. I do not own Godzilla.

Titan D is my character creations (albeit not an original one)

The characters of Branden , Kor , and Cyber are not entirely my creations. I picked them up from fannfiction. If I stole anyone's ideal , I apologize.

Enjoy my latest and longest fan fix. I thought about splitting it up into chapters, but that proved too hard so here it is.

pan to Cyber and Cyborg

Cyborg and Cyber where engaged in a heated discussion on topics from cars to sports to electronics ... to you name it. Cyborg was amazed at how much he had in common with his son. He was thrilled to know his boy and himself would get along so well. He briefly thought about his own father. 'Hadn't spoken to him since ...'

"You pops! Were'd you go? Bring back any take out?" Cyber said to him with a cheeky grin.

"Oh nowhere's. Just thinking about something I haven't thought about in a while that's all."

"You work it out you know. "

This earned a startled and confused look from Cyborg.

"You and Grandpa. You patched things up. You were able to put it behind and move forward. I like to think I had a little hand in that." Cyber finished with a smile and a glint in his eye.

Cyborg took it all in. At one time in his life long ago he actually had a good relationship with his dad. But after his mother's death and his ... 'transformation' , things were not so good. In fact it was their last argument that made him come to Jump City in the first place. He had to get away to work through all the things he was feeling. His dad wasn't helping matters. In fact he was one of the major causes.

It brought a warm feeling to his insides that he finally was able to patch things up with his father. And too think his boy had helped in some way. Hell , he probably helped in big way. He began to wonder what his family life was like in the future. Hmm family. Never thought he'd use that word again thinking about himself. He had found some semblance of family with the Titans ,but one of his own? A traditional family. His family. a pretty wife, a great kid, dad coming over for Sunday dinner and holiday to spoil the grand-kid. Wow. Just awesome.

"So does 'grandda' come over every Sunday for dinner or what?" Cyborg asked with a smile.

Cyber's expression fell and sad look clouded his eyes. "He used to. All the time."

Cyborg stopped and just stared at him in disbelief. Dreading what he knew was coming next.

"Grandpa died a few years ago. A few weeks before ..." He trailed off. Chocking back the tears.

"I miss him Pops. I really do. There were so many things I wanted him to see. I ... we didn't get the chance." Cyber couldn't go on. He stared to cry and Cybrog just let him. He was sad his boy was sad. He didn't know what to do. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He reached out and embraced his son.

"It's OK Russell. You just let it out. It's gonna be alright." He said rocking the boy gently.

The kid must have really had a great relationship with his grandpa to be this upset. 'I'm glad'


	5. The Graysons

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor the characters presented below. I do not own Godzilla.

Titan D is my character creations (albeit not an original one)

The characters of Branden , Kor , and Cyber are not entirely my creations. I picked them up from fannfiction. If I stole anyone's ideal , I apologize.

switch to the Grayson family

The talk with his boy was not going as well as Robin would have hoped. Kor wasn't very talkative. In fact he mostly just sat there straight as an arrow and stared stone face at the wall. When he answered any question he did so with little to no emotion in his voice. Although he was slightly warmer to his mother than himself.

'Great!' Robin thought. 'Just as I figured. I'm a lousy father. Just look at him! He probably hates me. Nice going Dick! You screwed up your one and only kid!' Just then a thought had stopped his mental rant. 'He never said he was an only child. What if they had more than one? Ooh no. This isn't happening. I couldn't have ... could I? Screwed up more than one kid?'

Starfire was perplexed at her son's reactions. Surely he should be a happy child. Yes? Would not her family be the most wonderful thing ever? Speaking of which she was still trying to figure out who the father might be. It hadn't occurred to her the reason Robin was trying to talk with the boy that he might indeed be the father. Now this was not due to anything silly like Star being dumb or a blockhead or anything like that. She was just overwhelmed by the situation and in her happy state she hadn't put 2 and 2 together just yet.

Let's changed that ...

"So ... um ... any siblings we should know about? I guess .. Hee hee ... a ya ." stuttered Robin in vain attempt to salvage this already dying situation.

Kor's face, for the first time since they've been alone together changed , it scowled and took on a pained look for the briefest of moments. He then replied in a rather cold and monotone voice "No. No siblings. I am an only child. Father."

"What!?" Starfire's head shot up and with a single forceful motion swinging from her son to his father. "Robin!" Standing she pointed a shaky finger at Robin and shouted "You! You are the father of my child!" She was practically screaming the last bit. Before poor Robin could even move a muscle or make a sound she pounced on him. The force sending both of them over the couch onto the floor.

She was holding onto Robin for all that he was worth. She had dared to dream and hope that one day he would return her feelings. To know that they would some day express their love in the most wonderous of forms ... a child. Their child. She could not have been happier.

Kor watched this with a hard face. From the outside he looked cool and collected. On the inside he was about to lose it completely. It all sounded so easy in his head. Go back. Save his parents. Return his world to normal. Simple.

Not so simple anymore. Watching his parents interact once again was testing on the last bit of control he had over his emotions. After all it hadn't been a year since he lost them both.


	6. Tragedy and Heartache

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor the characters presented below. I do not own Godzilla.

Titan D is my character creations (albeit not an original one)

The characters of Branden , Kor , and Cyber are not entirely my creations. I picked them up from fannfiction. If I stole anyone's ideal , I apologize.

flashback

His father's illness had been long and drawn out. He watched as this once strong proud man was reduced to nothing but a shell of his former self. Not only had his body withered away and died, but so did his mind. And quite possibly his soul as well. Cancer. He had heard the term before. Been to the fund raisers and dinners with Grandfather Bruce, but he never gave it much thought. He had been told that most people don't. Until it hits their family.

A very rare form of blood cancer. Possibly radiation poisoning. Most likely from an exposure long ago. With all the money and power of Wayne industries behind them they still couldn't stop the inevitable. He remembers with crystal clarity all the doctors and tests and junk! At first his parents had kept him well informed. Assuring him that everything would be alright. As things progressed , very poorly ... they became more and more distant. Keeping things from him. He couldn't get Grandfather to tell him anything. He could always get Grandfather to talk. They never keep secrets from each other.

He had to resort to sneaking around and spying to keep appraised of things. Not an easy task when you're trying to spy on the ones that taught you. To make matters worse he couldn't fly anymore. Mother had always said the key to flight was joy. The joy in his life just vanished one day and it hadn't come back.

Despite the information black hole he was in he had a good ideal what was going on. He could see it in everyone's faces. Oh yes he'd been taught early on how to read a person. Their face. Their body language. He knew things were not going well. Especially when Aunt Raven started coming over regularly. She seldom visited anymore. Always too busy with the family or her latest novel. He also noticed that when she visited she was alone. Never with Branden or Emily. Uncle Garfield would visit separately , but never together. A sure sign of bad tidings.

Funny thing was they used too visit all the time when he was little. The Logan's that is. But something happened to changed that. It was a little after Emily Logan's fourth birthday. Something transpired between their fathers. Afterwards the Logan's and the Grayson's did not socialize. Although nothing negative was said out loud the feeling was there. If it wasn't for the Stone family they probably would have lost touch altogether.

He really knew something was up when that one Titan came by that fateful evening. He had managed to sneak out of his room and make his way to the other wing of Wayne manner were his father was 'resting'. He had perched himself in the tallest branch of an old oak tree. Not an easy feet for someone who was used to just flying or floating in the air.

His father was sitting in a large chair. All sorts of tubes and wires disappeared into his robe. He could see lights of the different machines flashing on and off. He could see his father's mouth moving like he was talking to someone just out of Kor's field of vision. After a minute or two this person had moved into view. Whoever this was Kor had not seen him in before , but he had a good guess who he was. The other Titans Babies had spoken about this 'Forgotten Titan' as he was known. Why this particular person had that title no one knew. None of their parents would say. Most wouldn't even acknowledge any questions about the subject. But there was enough rumor and speculation as to his existence.

Titan D.

He fit the description. Tall large build. Wearing a dark grey cloak that hid almost all of his boy and face. Carrying a large curved blade on a pole. 'I think they are called scythes.'

Whatever they were saying it couldn't have been good. The dark figure stood in front of his father, placed a hand on his shoulder and said something. Something so terrible that his mother screamed. Up until that day he had never heard her mother make a sound like that ever. She had lunged at the figures feet and was pulling at his cloak. Crying hysterically all the while chocking out something in between her sobs. She looked like she was begging.

His father had his head in his hands and appeared to be crying as well. He looked up from his position and said something to the dark figure. To which his reply was a head shake. 'No'

His mother was now clinging onto his father and sobbing furiously. His dad had his head buried into her shoulder so he couldn't see what he was doing although he guessed he was crying as well.

William didn't know what do to do with himself. He wanted to fly through the window and tell his parents everything was going to be OK. How? He had no ideal. That's how they always did it so why couldn't he. Deep down in his very being he knew he was being foolish. And that was one thing his father and grandfather had taught him. You are no fool.

He was about to leave his perch and give his parents the privacy he should have in the first place. Turning around he found himself face to face with the mysterious Titan D. So surprised by his presence he almost fell off his branch , but something caught him and keep him in place. He just stared at the man floating before him trying to figure something out. Why was this person here? Should he ask? Did he have that right?

Mustering what courage he could he looked at the enigma and said "Are you here to help my father?"

"Yes."

"Well? Are you? Going to help him?"

"In a manner."

"What does that mean? You are going to help him or not! Whatever you said in there could not have been very helpful since they are both crying!" William had found his voice getting louder and louder with each sentence. He caught himself and glanced back at his parents. 'Still in the same position. Good. They did not hear me.'

"I can only do what is allowed. No more. No less."

"What does that mean?" he shot back anger filling his being. He knew what he wanted to ask, but was unsure if he was ready for the answer. It had been plaguing the back of his mind for weeks. Now he wondered if he had the nerve to face the answer.

"My father is dying is he not ?"

"Yes."

"Cannot someone stop it? Aunt Raven? You?"

"What makes you think we can?"

"I know Aunt Raven can heal people. Like the time I was injured very bad on my motocross bike. So why can not see fix him?"

"It is beyond what she can do I'm afraid."

"What about you? You are the Titan D are you not? I have heard about you. You are supposed to be some type of angel right? Do not angels help the dying?"

"Something like that. Yes I am D. However, I can not stop this." his head dropped ever so slightly and for the first time Kor could see his face. It was sad. Like he had already lost a friend.

"Why cannot you?! Help him! Save my father!" He was on the brink of tears now. He knew he had to keep it together. For his father. For his mother. He had to be strong.

When D hesitated Kor was going to speak again, but was cut off when D had placed his hand over his mouth.

"Understand this young one. This is a journey we all must take. Your father included. It is his time. I cannot change that. It is not **MY** mission."

"But why? Why now? Cannot it be later? Why does he have to leave us now? After all the good he has done in his life. Does not he deserve more time?" now it was Kor who was begging.

"It is the life we lead that determines the time we are given. A single event can shape our destinies. For good or ill. It is not always clear which ones. But given TIME you will see the LIGHT."

At the time Kor did not register the particular emphasis Titan D placed and those two words. Time and light. But he did hear it. He continued to listen in a daze as the dark figure prattled on.

"Know this simple truth. The past is past. Only with our friends can one hope to navigate this existence and find meaning in all things. Friends are like mirrors. They reflect our true selves not only for the world to see, but so we can see ourselves. With their help we find the path that will lead us to the people we are meant to become. "

"Hear these words ... Prince William of Tamaran."

Kor's head shot up at this. Outside of his family no one had ever called him by his title. He didn't think anyone else knew his lineage. However, whatever retort he had died on his lips. Titan D was gone.

It was several weeks after that his father finally passed. Several horrible weeks. Towards the end his father was nothing more than a deranged lump of withed flesh. He was almost happy when he died. Relieved to see the end of his suffering.

It might have been the end of his dad's suffering, but it was only the beginning of his. His mother did not handle her husband's death at all well. She was a mess ever since the funeral. It was a huge affair. Titans past present and future were in attendance. As well as many Justice Leaguers. Presumably there to pay respect to his grandfather. He himself was very quiet during the whole thing. Kor barely remembers it at all. He floated around in a daze. Almost like it was some dream he had hoped to wake from. But alas it did not happen. The one thing he vividly recalls was when the Logan's came up to them to offer their condolences. There was something in their eyes that didn't sit right. He couldn't place it , but he did note it.

His Aunt and Uncle hugged him and told him how sorry they were. Emily had hugged him as well and choked out a heartfelt "I'm so sorry William" before following her parents out. When Branden had approached he caught this odd look in his eye. It was like he was ashamed to be there. The older boy held out his hand and said "I'm sorry man." Then left. There was something there Kor could not put his finger on. Either way whatever that was had to wait. The receiving line seemed endless.

To make a things even harder , afterwards his mother had slipped into an almost catatonic state. She hardly spoke to anyone. She seldom left her room or even get out of bed most days. No one knew if she ate or not. When they tried to talk to her she would either ignore them or fly into bouts of hysteria. Over a short period of time her state just deteriorate until the point they were ready to hospitalized her. Before that could happen she went to sleep one night and didn't wake up. The doctors offered not real explanation for it. Most everyone said she died of a broken heart.

Kor was now alone in the world. Sure he had his grandfather, but he had become withdrawn and solemn since his parent's deaths. This left Kor plenty of time to brood in his room at the unfairness in his life. Both patents gone. How unfair is that? All that his family had done for the world and this was their reward? He just couldn't believe given all the extraordinary people in his life that things turned out this way. Hell his father was visited by an angel of all things and he still died.

Kor thought back on that day. He recalled their 'conversation' and started to replay it over and over in his head. Now that he actually paid attention to the words and the emphasis D had placed on them, something inside clicked. He was telling him something! That had to be it. The words. The way he spoke.

'_I cannot change that. It is not MY mission.'_

'_It is the life we lead that determines the time we are given. A single event can shape our destinies. For good or ill. It is not always clear which ones. But given TIME you will see the LIGHT.'_

That's it! He was telling me that he couldn't stop this , but maybe Kor could. Time. He said time. Kor remembered the story his grandfather told him about his own time travel experiences. So he knew it was possible. But how? He toyed with the ideal of asking grandfather , but immediately dismissed it. 'No way would Grandfather Bruce allow such a thing. He always said it was too dangerous.' So that means he would have to figure a way. But when and where did he need to go? _'A single event can shape our destines.' _What event was D talking about ...


	7. Past Revealed and A Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor the characters presented below. I do not own Godzilla.

Titan D is my character creations (albeit not an original one)

The characters of Branden , Kor , and Cyber are not entirely my creations. I picked them up from fannfiction. If I stole anyone's ideal , I apologize.

Over the next several weeks Kor poured over old reports that he found on the Titans mainframe. Since he was an honorary Titan and the son of the group's founder few questioned what he was doing or dare disturb him.

One day Cyber happened upon him working away in a small room. Actually it was Robin's old private office. Since the departure of the original Robin years ago , it had been sealed never to be opened again. Left as a monument to the founder. Once again since it was his son invading this sacred space , no one questioned it.

"Yo Kor man ... how's it going? You OK?" Cyber asked with as much sympathy he thought he could get away with.

"Yes Cyber I am fine." He continued to work.

"Yeah dude that's great , but listen. If you're not up to any of this you just take your time. No one will think any less of you. You hearing me?"

"Please. I need to concentrate on this. " Kor growled out ignoring his friend's attempt a conversation.

Cyber was taken back by this. Kor was a serious dude. Much like his dad, but he was never mean about it. He had his mother's personality in that respect. Always pleasant. Couldn't blame the guy though. After what he's been through and all.

Cyber was turning to leave when Kor's voice stopped him.

"Did your parents ever mention any out of the ordinary events to you?"

"Dude is that like a real question? Our of the ordinary? They were the original Teen Titans! Of course they had all sorts of 'out of the ordinary events' happening all the time. Heck almost every day in fact. " Cyber said almost jokingly.

"Why are you asking such a silly question? What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. Never mind. "

Cyber pondered what to do in this instance. He knew something was up. He just wasn't sure if it was his place to pry. 'Can't let the dude go on hurting. Need to do something. ' he thought.

" I .. ah .. notice you're not flying. Been riding your dad's old cycle around town."

This earned him an acid glare from Kor. He was like that a minute or two before he turned back to his console. Kor sighed and replied "I have not been able to call upon flight since my father first became ill. "

"Sorry man. You know if you need anything. Anything at all. You know you can come to me right?"

Kor turned his attention to his friend. Giving him a small grateful smile he said "Thank you friend."

"Actually ... tell me what do you know of Titan D?"

Now this had Cyber confused. Weren't they talking about Kor and his problems. Why in the world would he ask about Titan D?

"A few things my folks mentioned when they though I wasn't around. Plus the stuff that the others are always repeating. Why?"

Kor spent the next hour telling their meeting to Cyber in excruciating detail. Still that barely took 15 minutes. The rest of the time was spent Kor replaying all his thoughts and ideals he had come up with on the meaning of D's words and actions.

Cyber was stunned. To think Titan D actually existed and he had spoken to Kor so ... cryptically. He had to agree most emphatically Titan D was telling him how to change things. Something rang in his brain , but he wasn't sure if he should tell Kor just yet. So he elected to play it safe.

"OK ... this is what I think. Did your folks ever mention a villain by the name Dr. Light?"

"No ... I do not recall that name."

"Figures."

"What do you mean?"

"It figures they never said anything because it's kind of a bad story involving your dad."

"What? Elaborate please!"

"Well from what I gathered he was this low level villain the early Titans had dealings with. Not a really bad 'bad guy' just sort of an annoyance. Well one day he had them all trapped and on the ropes. Your father used himself as a target to allow the others to get away. Dr. Light took the bait and managed to catch your dad with some sort of energy blast. He didn't get hurt and he was able to take down Dr. Light."

Kor thought heavily before speaking "How is that a dark secret. Sounds like a standard encounter to me."

"Well that's the thing. It wasn't. Or at least the aftermath. I guess your dad was about to throw a flash disk in front of the guy's face to distract him. However, when he got hit it must have altered his aim or the trajectory of the disk because it hit the man right in his face and exploded. The villain that is. Took out a good chunk of it from what I can tell."

Kor gasped at this. He knew injuries where a part of what the Titans did , but they never did any serious harm to anyone. In fact they went out of their way to make sure of it.

"So what became of this Dr. Light?"

"He survived it , but he was blind and horribly disfigured. He hung himself in jail some time later. The courts absolved your dad of any wrong doing. I guess the public as a whole didn't place blame either. But from what I've read your father blamed himself for the man's death. The files on the incident were sealed and people never spoke of it."

"How do you know of this?"

"I hacked my dad's files once when I was a kid. Of course I went to all the classified stuff first. That was one of many things I was not supposed to have seen. You should have seen pops that day. Man he was pissed! I thought for sure he was going to tell mom what I did."

"Did he?" Most of the Titans including their children had a healthy ... err .. respect of Cyber's mom. She was a great lady. Kind , caring , sweet , and warm. Truly a wonderful person in every way , but the one thing you did not do was make her angry. You would not like her when she was angry. Much like Aunt Raven, but without the 'cast you to a hell dimension thing'.

"No thank God ! He said he wanted to see me live long enough to have kids of my own. After that threat I never invaded those files again. I like living too much."

Kor nodded his head at this. Just then another memory popped into his head.

"Cyber? When Branden Logan was at my father's funeral he gave me a strange look. He did not repeat that look at my mother's. You are very close friends. Do you know what that was about?"

Cyber was visibly shaken at this. He looked like he was about to panic and flee the building. 'He knows something. But what could that be?'

'Oh man this is not good!' was all Cyber could think at that moment. Genius intellect aside he knew that this was not a place he wanted to be right now. Branden was one of very best friends. Heck they were so damn tight they were like blood brothers. How do you tell on a friend like that? Then again he always considered Kor to be a good friend as well. He remembered back when the families were tighter. How they always seemed to be doing all sorts of stuff together. But then there was Emily's party and it all ended. He had asked his parents why and was told to mind his p's and q's. It was adult business and not for the ears of little children. He asked Branden and Emily , but they claimed ignorance. However, they did say something about sensing very negative feelings from their parents whenever the Grayson's were mentioned.

"Dude listen I don't know if it's my place to tell you this ... " Cyber did not get a chance to finish what he began.

"I'm sorry." Branden's voice cut in.

They turned to see him standing at the door with a sad look on his face.

"Sorry for what? That my father died? Why would ..."

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything to stop it. I'm sorry I didn't help when I could have."

"What? I do not understand. Why do you say such things?"

Branden tried to reply , but he just opened and closed his mouth like a gapping fish. Desperately trying to form the words only to fail. He looked towards Cyber for help.

"You're probably not aware of this since your families weren't on the best of terms. But

Branden here has been growing."

"Again I fail to understand what they has to do with my family. We are teenagers. We grow."

"No that's not what I mean. His power. It's been growing. In leaps and bounds in fact. He surpassed his mother and father years ago. In fact , from best we can figure, he's surpassed the most powerful magic users we know of. He is quite possibly the most powerful being on this planet. And he hasn't stopped."

Kor turned to the grey skinned teen with a disbelieving eye. "Do you mean to tell me you could have done something to save my father and you DID NOTHING!" With that he lunged at Branden knocking him over. Hands wrapped around his neck. Body pinning him to the floor. Releasing all the anger and rage that had been building since his loss, Kor attempted to choke the life out of the pale boy. Branden for his part , just took it. Cyber managed to pull Kor off before he was able to do any real harm to his best bud.

"Why?! Why!? If you had the power, why did you not use it?!' He screamed. Thick tears flowing down his face.

Sitting up Branden hung his head and in a small voice said "I was told not to. "

"What? " Cyber queried. He knew Branden felt guilty for not trying to help Uncle Dick. He always though it had to do something with the family strife, but dismissed that ideal for one that involved him not trying because he would make the situation worse. At the time the guy was still having control issues with his power. " Dude who told you that?"

"Titan D."

That stopped Kor cold. He stared down at the mystic with a look of utter shock.

"Tell me. Tell me what he said. The words. Exactly as he spoke." Demanded Kor. Cyber released him and was listening intently for his friend to speak. Branden never mentioned that he meet the enigma that is Titan D and they told each other everything that transpired in their lives.

"One night I overheard my parents talking about your father. My mother was upset she couldn't do anything to help. After a while I interrupted and offered to help out. I thought with my power I could do something. They gave me a look I will never forget. I couldn't describe it to you so I won't try. None the less they forbade me from using my powers on your father. Mom said it was a nice thought , but without the experience I could to more harm than good.

"Later on that night I had decided that if he was so bad off then what was there to lose? Really , if he was dying , what more could I do to him? I made up my mind to sneak out and head to your house. Before I could teleport myself outside someone grabbed my shoulder. It was Titan D. I was stunned to say the least. I heard all the stories and rumors about him , but I never really believed he existed. What really shocked me was that I also heard that he and my mother could never come into contact with each other. They would avoid one another at all cost and here he was in our house."

"**Don't go. You cannot help** **now**."

"Awe come on. If he'd dying , what harm can I really do? I have to try."

"**No. You do not understand yourself or the nature of your power to be of any help right now. Now is not the time to act. That will come later after you fully understand the events as they unfold. Trust me on this. Heed your parent's warning. When the TIME is right stand by your friends. Give them what only you can give. Understand and forgive. What is past is past. Do not doubt yourself or your power. Destiny is not written in blood , but in action. It's is the pure heart that conquers all. However you need not travel the path on your own. Learn from what family teaches.**"

"He let go of me. All I could do was gawk at the guy. I had no ideal what is was he just said. All I know was I couldn't leave that house. I had to sit back and let things be. It sucked , but that was how things had to play out.

"He turned to leave, but stopped to say one more thing. I don't think I understand what it means though."

"What did he say?" Asked Cyber eager to know.

"He said 'Have fun with it. Your dad would.' and left. That was it."

The three spent the next couple hours contemplating his story. They reasoned that Titan D was telling Kor and Branden different parts of the same ideal. How to change things. However, after about the hundredth time going over D's words Cyber declared the following.

"Dude I have no ideal what to make of half of what he said. He tells you not to interfere because you don't understand your power. Then he tells you not to doubt said power. Kinda sounds like he doesn't have faith in what you can do. And what was all that 'give what only you can give' nonsense?! The man makes no sense at all." He finished by throwing his hands in the air then flopping back onto the floor they were sitting on letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I think that bit was for my benefit only Cyber."

"What? What are you talking about dude?"

Branden sighed and looked over at Kor. "I'm assuming your parents never told you what happened between our families did they?"

"No. They did not." Kor replied with an angry glare. He was still mad at Branden for not trying to help his father. Even if D had told him not to he should have still tried.

"It was during my sister's birthday party. You two weren't there I remember that. If I recall you were sick "pointing to Cyber" and you were being punished ... again." pointing to Kor. This got Kor to thinking. He was always being punished for some lapse in his behavior. Truthfully he wasn't a bad child, just a willful one prone to acting out on his own. This did not sit well with his strict up bringing. His parents and grandfather were always trying to get his to obey and behave himself. The fiercely independent boy would not be held down. He wanted to do it his way or not at all. As such he spent many a day and night standing in the corner 'reflecting' on what he had done. Plus his parents also placed a limit on the amount of sugar he could have. It kinda made him crazy.

"Your parents showed up late to drop off some gift or something. They ended up staying late into the night. At one point your father said something to someone that my father overheard. This started a huge to do. Tempers flared and things were said. Things that could not be taken back. It was after that our families stopped speaking. "

"Dude what did his dad say?" Cyber cut in. He did not like were this was going, but it was something he had wondered about on many an occasion. They all used to be so tight at one time and then it just stopped. He always felt a loss over this. Especially since ...

"I guess my parents were thinking about having more kids. Your father overheard and made the comment along the lines 'They shouldn't be bringing anymore demon spawn into this world. They got lucky with those two. They should be happy about it and just quit while they're ahead.' Or close to it."

Cyber and Kor just starred at Branden. That did not sound like anything Kor's dad would say. Why would he say something like that? Why would anyone say something so mean?

"I can not believe my father would say that. Why? Why would he?"

"You two don't know do you?"

Shaking their heads in unison "Know what?" "No we do not know of what you speak."

Sighing Branden braced himself before he continued.

"My mother is a demon-human half-breed. She is the daughter of the devil himself. She was born into this world in order to bring about it's end. That makes my sister and myself demon spawn. The magic we use , our power ... it's demonic."

Kor and Cyber were absolutely floored. They had never even heard of something like outside of the movies. Why hadn't they been told? Aunt Raven a demon? It can't be! Kor always liked her. She was so nice. Plus she was always baking something. He remembers how wonderful their house always seemed to smell.

Cyber was shocked beyond words. No way in hell Aunt Raven was a demon! Demons were bad. Besides his own mother , she was the best. He even thought of her as a second mother. When his own mom got sick , she took such good care of him. For weeks after ... She was always there making their meals , seeing him off to school , doing the laundry .. etc. Every day! Her and Uncle Gar were there every single day watching over him and his dad. That's how he got to know Branden and Emily so well. He looked upon those two as his own siblings. A brother and sister he would never have.

"No way man! No way! I can't believe your mom is some hell spawn demon. She's so nice. Anyways if she was meant to end the world why are we still here? Answer me that!"

"The Titans happened. They stopped my grandfather the demon Trigon from destroying the world and saved my mother's life. " he looked at Kor right in the eye before he continued "And it was Robin who played the biggest role in that outcome. "

Kor blinked at that. Why hadn't his parents ever mentioned this to him? Out of all the fantastic stories he was told , why was this the first time he heard of it?

"Why were we not told of this? It sounds too fantastic of a story not have been spoken before. Sometime like this would be in the history files."

" Outside of the original five Titans, no one in the world has any memory of those events ever happening. I can't explain it fully , but it was something to do with being directly involved with the battle as opposed to being a bystander. Afterwards it was decided in order to protect my mother none outside of the original five would ever find out about her heritage. They swore an oath to her to that effect. The only reason I know is because they had to tell me. And trust me when I say that was one doozzie of a shocker."

"Still it doesn't explain why he would say something like that." Cyber said still trying to process all this wholly unbelievable story thus far. He wasn't having much luck.

"Mom always felt that he was angry and hurt over something. And it had to do with Emily. She just couldn't figure out what."

"I think I can answer that." Kor stated in a small almost nonexistent voice.

All eyes turned on Kor.

"When we entombed my father in the Wayne family mausoleum I noticed a space with a small jar. Before my grandfather could pull me away I was able to read the inscriptions. There were two pairs of angle wings surrounding my family crest with the following words

To our little Sun and Star

Who Never got the chance to shine

We will meet one day

This We Promise

Love Mom and Dad

I asked grandfather about it and he got really angry at me. He told me to never ever bring it up again and under no circumstance was I to ever to approach my mother on the subject. Ever. Later on when my mother became ill I happened to glance at her charts at the manor. There was a mention some three years before I was born of my mother being pregnant. No other details. It took some harassment on my part , but I got Alfred to speak on the matter. Apparently I was not to be their first child. Mother was pregnant previously. With twin girls. However, something happened and she lost the babies. I never thought about it before , but I recall my parents always seem to get upset whenever someone mentioned their daughters. Father always seem to get angry about it. Until then I never understood why.

"It is my guess that they felt anger over the loss of their first children. It might have been this anger that he misplaced onto your parents."

"That would make a lot of sense. " Cyber mussed. " OK I get the family feud , but what does this have to do with anything we've been discussing ?"

"Russell , what do you think I did when I found out I was part demon? That was were my powers came from? I totally freaked! It took my mother years to come to grips with what she was. And she wasn't alone in that. They , the original Titans , her friends , her family , helped her see that she was more than some demon hell spawn. The Titans were the only real family she ever knew. That her life was not dictated by her blood. And Dad , Dad helped her the most. "

"How?"

"He loved her. He gave her unconditional love. She had convinced herself early on that no one could ever love a demon. That she was unworthy of real love. Well, he proved her wrong. As much as she pushed him away he pushed back even harder to prove to her that he did. It took a lot of time and effort , but he finally changed her mind which I'm glad he did. I like being me."

"Funny dude , but I still don't see what this has to do with what D told you?"

"Ya know Russ for a supposed genius you can be really dense at times! The stuff about 'lessons learned from family' and 'walking the path alone' and 'the pure heart' those were all the things that help my mother overcome her problems. In a similar way they helped me as well. I've been dealing with these feelings ever since I found out about my heritage. D's words made me think about myself and what I want to be. It really brought it all in focus and I came to terms with it all. An you know what? It's all cool." Branden finished with his trademark grin. .

The two others dismissed his obvious smugness with knowing smirks. Sometimes the guy can be so full of himself.

"Alright dude you've coping. Had a major breakthrough. Group hug and all that , but what about the other stuff?"

"Don't you see? My parents never forgave Kor's dad for his comments. It drove the wedge between our families. Just think how close they were before. All the things they did together. Lets face it if it wasn't for your family Russ we probably would have severed all ties. "

"Dude your parents told you all this ? "

"No not exactly."

"Then how in the world did you find out ? "

"You know what I can do right ? " Cyber nodded his head in recognition so Branden continued. "Well sometime after your parents passed away , I looked into my parent's past and got a little more than I bargained for. "

"I am lost. Please explain how did you look into your parent's past ? "

"Branden is an telepath and an empath and a couple more paths that I can't keep straight. He has the ability to read people minds. Probe their emotions. All that sci-fi junk."

"It's not that simple or that easy. It doesn't always work on everyone I meet. It's just with my parents since I'm so in tune with them I can do it easily. And get away with it."

"Sometimes when I get bored I would like take a little peak into their minds to look over their memories. Ya know just skim an old adventure or two. What I got was almost their entire life stories in the blink of an eye. It all came crashing down on me. The surge overwhelmed me before I had a chance to stop it. When I was done I had all their memories when they were the Teen Titans. I lived both their lives in an instant. Not a pleasant thing I might add."

"Why do you say that?"

"Let's just say neither of my parents had happy childhoods. Frankly I am amazed that either of them turned out the way they did. "

"Moving on ... I had to sort out all this 'information' before something bad happened like an aneurism or worse my mom finding out. I jumped into a neighboring dimension to work on it. Turns out said dimension had some very different laws when it came to the passage of time. When I came back from what I thought was several days turned out to be several months in this dimension. I was sure my parents were going to freak on me. To my utter surprise they made little fuss over my whereabouts or return. They were just thrilled to have me back. Afterwards my mother informed me she became aware of what I did when I panicked and headed out. She said they fretted for a while then came to the decision to wait for my return. "

"Dude! So that's were you went to?! Your mom said you were away at a special camp for magic users. I never even guessed it was that long. Actually I didn't notice you were gone until you got back. Funny huh?"

"Not so funny. That was a spell designed to make people forget about me until I returned. It kept people from asking questions and allowed my family to carry on while they waited. Mom said she was able to sense me across the ether, but was not able to pinpoint where I was. She knew I was basically OK so that helped ease their fears. "

"As fascinating as this is what does it was to do with what Titan D said ?"

"Think about it. He told me I had to do the things that only I could do. Understand and forgive. I forgive your father because I can. He was angry over his loss. He didn't really mean to say those hurtful things. The hurt and anger spilled forth and nearly twenty years of a close friendship ended. How do you think something like that effects everything around it? "

"Major consequences I'd say. So here I am trying to mend the fences and help out a family friend." with that Branden extended a hand and looked Kor in the eyes. Kor looked down at the offered hand and back up into Branden's face. Slowly reaching out his own hand he took it and shook firmly. "Thank you. Friend. Your assistance is most appreciated."

"Alright! Now we're in business! What's our next step."

"That's the other part. I understand. 'The events as they unfold' I know what our parents did when they were Titans. All those secrets and classified cases right here." He said point to his temple.

"Cool beans! So now what ?" replied Cyber with a cheeky grin.

Before Kor could answer , Branden extended a hand and touched Cyber on his forhead. His face dropped and took on a blank expression.

"Cyber tell me have you ever seen this object in your parent's belongings ?"

"Yes. Yes I have. It's attached to a plague that hangs above my father's desk at home."

With that Branden pulled his hand away and Cyber returned to normal.

"Dude what just happened? And what's with that do-dad? "

"I projected a mental image I took from my father. Did you ever look up that information I asked for on 'Warp' in the Titans files?"

"Yeah I did. Came up with a blank. However, I do recall that name in one of my father's private files. But I never got to read it. Why?"

"As I thought. Another classified case. Here's why. At one point early on in the Titans career they encountered a thief from the future who came back in time to steal some moderately priced antique that becomes an incredibly value item in the future. Some 20 years into the future! During the fight he escaped , but not before Starfire followed him. Yes Kor your mother did indeed travel 20 years into the future. Ooh and what a bleak and dismal future it was! After her disappearance the Titans split-up and ended up living totally separate miserable lives. Never married. Never had children. Long story short the future Titans were able to stop this Warp character and send Stafire home. Some years later he reappeared , but this time he was stopped before he could get away. He was jailed and his equipment confiscated. That thing I showed you was his Time Dilation Device. i.e. our ticket to time travel. "

Now this had Kor's attention. A way to travel back in time , but to when? What event or events did he need to change?

"What a second. Why would my father leave such a dangerous piece of hardware just lying around the house like that ? "

Branden grinned and looked over at Kor. The dawning of understanding was evident as Kor smiled knowingly.

"If you want to hide something , hide it in plain sight. If you want to protect something that is valuable , convince others it is not." All lessons his father taught him. I guess Cyber's dad took a page from that book.

"Dude sweet ! All we have to do is snatch the device and we're good to go!"

"Nice ideal , but it's not that simple. Uncle Vic is no slouch. No doubt he has it rigged with some security system just in case. Plus he's in and out of that study all day. He'll notice something missing."

"Not a problem. I can hack security. And as for the missing item we have a fully stocked machine shop in the lower levels. I think I could work up a convincing copy in a little bit of time. "

"Ok that solves one set of problems. Now we have two others to deal with."

"Two?"

"Yeah. First think about what I told you. I know what happened because my parents knew what happened. Because Starfire told them. She went to the future and brought that knowledge back then shared said knowledge with her friends. Look how much it changed their respective futures!"

"Yeah it did , but it was all for the best right ?"

"Besides the point. She went forward and came back. Then they all lived into that altered reality. What we want to do is go back change a couple things and return to a hopefully slightly altered reality. One were we still exist along with all our loved ones. "

"Oooh tough one there. Any ideals little buddy?"

"Yes and stop calling me that. I swear I'm going to smash those vid disks if you keep it up. I was thinking of a modified version of my mother's spell. First we should try for as little interaction as possible to accomplish our goals. Barring that I could cast the spell so that anyone we come in contact with, meets us, sees us, hears us, just plain old forgets. I think I can further modified it so that if I limit it to one person's actions , i.e. me , then the other two can't make any changes. I figure that person should be since I have more control over what I do than what another person does. We pop in , make our changes, we pop out . The spell goes off like a bomb wiping our tracks clean. Leaving just enough of a hint of our presence so as to change the course of history. What do you think?"

"Ok sounds good. What is point number two?"

"Us. When do we leave? I figure if D was telling us to do this and from what I can piece together of my parents memories of him he most likely is. He would have told us two important things: where to go and when to leave. It's all about the timing. It has to be."

This had them stumped. They went over D's words again and again. Over every conceivable meaning. They had concluded that the 'where' should be the incident with Dr. Light. Robin was hit with an energy blast at that time. It was believed it did no real damage , but what if that was the radiation exposure that caused the cancer. Given that D said TIME and LIGHT so boldly when speaking with Kor , this must be the event they needed to stop. This they all agreed. Now as to when they should leave? That was the million dollar question.

While they worked on that Cyber had successfully created the duplicate and made the switch. Now that he had the device in hand he had a chance to study it. A remarkable piece of technology. He figure he could pinpoint an exact moment in time for the trip there , but the return was a little more difficult. Since they couldn't take the device with them , even though it was portable , they didn't a suitable portable power source or control system to run it. They could use the base source and computer , but that would mean setting the device on automatic and hoping for the best. Using components of his armor he created a homing beacon as it were. Any portals into the past would hone in on him and that would be their ticket back. He had left detailed instructions in case they somehow didn't come back. It was their hope if they failed to return then the other Titans would be able to mount a rescue. Assuming they didn't foul up the past so much that the Titans still existed.

During this time the trio, as they were known to be called by the other Titans and soon the rest of the world, spent more and more time at the Towner locked in Robin's old office. The other Titans did indeed wonder what was going on , but as the children of the original five particularly the son of the founding father they were given a wide berth. Their respective families began to wonder where their sons were as well. For Cyber and Branden's since they were spending so much time with Kor , their families dismissed it as helping a friend in his time of need. Kor's grandfather felt that his grandson was devoting all of his energies into the Titans as a way of dealing with his loss. Something Bruce understood completely.

In the weeks that passed, in their spare time away from time travel plan making , they were able to devote much of it towards Titan missions. Even with the numerous Teen Titans around these days, the three were only seen acting together. They made an interesting team to say the least with Kor taking on the role of leader. A role his family had been grooming him for many years and what a leader he became.

Kor wielded his team like any true master would a any great instrument. He knew where and when to apply their particular talents. It would have been easy just to use Branden's awesome power to solve things. Although in many cases it would be like using a sledge hammer to crack an egg , but Kor was very crafty. Never revealing to the outside world just how powerful Branden had become. Fortunately he never had to. Between the three of them they could handle any situation.

The press had picked up on calling the three 'The Trio'. After Kor lead many a flawless victory in battle after battle , he earned the title of Kor, The Commander. While the other two were referred to his 'two strong arms'. In their adventures they quickly earned a reputation as being one of the most effective team of heroes in existence. Their families and friends were very proud. And their signature move ... riding into battle atop a black dragon.

Other than Titan business the weeks were mainly spent coming up with the different scenarios and making up plans for their trip through time. Over and over they crunched each and every detail imaginable. They spent hours researching theory and fact on time travel. They touched on the ideal of making a test run or two , but dismissed this as too dangerous. One slip up and it could be the end of everything they knew. So if they were going to do it, then best to do it one time only. Limit the possibilities of a screw-up. After many agonizing days mulling over the possibilities and making their plans , one detail still eluded them. When to leave? This was the one thing that kept them from going. And it was wearing on Kor's nerves. How long could he wait before his chance slipped away? 'Please X-hal ... guide me.'

As if in answer to his prayers, Kor finally received the last piece to the puzzle.

He was summoned by his grandfather not to Wayne manor but rather to Justice League headquarters. He went there accompanied by his two friends who seldom left his side. Once there he stood before the assembled League and a group of people he did not know but recognized as Tamaranians. He stepped into the center stage and spoke "Grandfather you have summoned me?"

"Yes William we have. We have received word that the Grand Ruler of Tamaran has passed away. As the son of the late Princess Korinadr' you are the Crown Prince of Tamaran and thus rightful heir to the throne. It is your sole duty to take up leadership of the planet. Do you understand?"

Kor let this sink in. He knew his heritage , but never gave it much thought beyond a passing fancy. He had always kidded himself that he was a prince. It was something he would mention to girls, if he ever stared dating. He was a prince. Destined to lead an entire planet. Now that destiny was starring him straight in the face. Of all the things he wasn't ready for this had to top the list.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he realized his grandfather had walked over to him Taking the boy by the arm he spoke in a gentle reassuring tone. "William. You father and mother knew this day might come. They've prepared you as best they could. Take heart all the lessons they taught you and you will be a great ruler. Understand?"

Kor nodded his head and smiled at his grandfather. Deep down he did know this might come to pass and that his parents did do everything in their power to prepare him. One of the many lessons he was taught was that duty was to be taken seriously. He would fulfill his duty. He will make them proud. He was their son.

Bruce smiled back ast his grandson. Of all the incredible things he had done in his life helping to raise this boy was probably his most fulfilling and rewarding accomplishment. William brought more joy and pride into his existence then he could have ever imagined. Now he had to say goodbye and it was killing him.

"I know you'll make us all very proud William. Take care of yourself." Bruce hugged his grandson then turned and slowly walked away from the last thing that gave his life meaning.

"Your highness are you ready to depart? We should leave as soon as possible. There are many things to be done and little time to do them."

Kor nodded at the man. Not bothering to ask his name. He figured there would be plenty of time for that later. Kor was about to turn and say his goodbyes to his two closest friends. He wanted to thank them for all the effort they put in on his behalf, but most of all he wanted to thank them for being his friends. 'Alas , we do not get our chance to go. Forgive me.'

Before he could fully turn one of the Tamaranians shouted "Long Live Prince William of Tamaran!"

'_Hear these words ... Prince William of Tamaran'_

'That is it! The Go time!'

Looking straight at his two companions , he threw his fist high above his head and Kor yelled "Titans GO! "

Cyber and Branden's sullen and defeated faces flashed instant understanding and they grinned at their leader.

"Azarth Mentrion Zinthos!"

And with a wave of black energy and a roar the Trio were gone.

"What just happened here?" asked a very confused Superman.

Materializing in Titans Tower the trio scrambled for their things.

"Computer! Power on! Give me a count! ... Armor Up! " with that command Cyber's armor flew into place. Covering his body in his trademark suite.

Branden was busy getting into his uniform. Once dressed he then preceded to shove things into his pockets. In order to save time and prevent mistakes he had placed the spells he intended to use into different objects. This way he could react quickly without having to worry about the wording or messing things up. He had worked out a couple different scenarios in case he needed them. Of course they couldn't think of everything , but he felt covered. If all else failed he'd fly by the skin of his teethe.'Always worked for dad' he thought.

Kor had changed over to his new Titans uniform. One he had made in honor of his mother and father. In remembrance of what they had done before he came into their lives. The final piece. One of his father's old masks with the lenses removed. He wanted people to see his eyes. His father's eyes. Plus they would burn out the first time he used his eye beams anyways.

"60 seconds to full power. "

"Computer prepare to run program Cyber 0019 Jumper"

"Program loading. Program loaded. Full power reached. Execute?"

The three looked at each other. This was it ... go time. We stay or we go. No more waiting.

"What's it gonna be leader? Go time?"

"Yes commence operation. Titans ... GO !"

Branden gave a fist pump accompanied with a "Yes!"

"Computer run program Cyber 0019 Jumper and execute ..."

"Program execute ... now"

With that a portal of brilliant whitish blue light formed. With one last look at each other they jumped in one by one.


	8. Kor and Cyber

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor the characters presented below. I do not own Godzilla.

Titan D is my character creations (albeit not an original one)

The characters of Branden , Kor , and Cyber are not entirely my creations. I picked them up from fannfiction. If I stole anyone's ideal , I apologize.

* * *

end flashback

Kor finished his mental trip down memory lane as his parents separated and returned to their place on the couch. Sitting close to one another. The scene brought back many a memory of them and their life together as a family. X-hal how he had missed them both so very much. He wanted to hug and kiss each one and beg for them never to leave him again. He needed them in his life. He was a just boy and he wasn't ready to give them up yet. They were supposed to grow old and meet their grandchildren and drive him crazy like grandfather used to with father.

That was the point of this trip. Hopefully Branden was as powerful as he believed him to be. With any luck he would return to his future and they would be alive. Back in the Tower during their numerous planning sessions he daydreamed what that would be like. After he fixed everything he would head home. Mom and dad would be there waiting with a warm greeting and a 'how was your day son?'. Maybe even a treat. Some zorka-berry pie would be very nice.

He thought about his unborn sisters. How he wished he could do something to make that happen. It would make mother and father so happy. He stopped to consider that if indeed his sisters were born and lived he might not come to exist. Doesn't matter. As long as they were happy. He could take not existing. Right up until recently he had a great life. One that he didn't fully appreciate until it was gone. If he made it thru and it all worked out , he would cherish every single moment from now on. This he swore.

Mother's movements brought his attention back to them. They seemed very uneasy in his presence , but he couldn't blame them. He wasn't exactly being the best of guests right now. He was truly sorry for disappointing them , but if he let his guard down even for a moment he might slip. If he did it would show them just how sad and hurt he was right now. No , that he would not do. He wouldn't let them see such pain. He would wait and hope for the best. He had to be the strong son they raised him to be.

back to Cy and Cy

Cyber had finally calmed down thanks to his father's attentions. He thought back on how many times he and his father held onto each other in order to weather the storm. Their family life had been turbulent many times in the past. He thought of all the times Aunt Raven and Uncle Gar were there , ready and able to step in and take over the household. It was those times that defined his sense of family and what love really was.

Cyborg was studying the various emotions that flashed over his son's face. 'What is he thinking about? What could cause his so much pain?' He was considering how he would ask , but Cyber spoke and beat him to the punch.

"I wasn't supposed to be an only child." in a very soft and far off voice.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Mom was pregnant around the same time Aunt Raven was. It was going to be a girl just like hers. Oh Pops I was so excited I was going to be a big brother! I bragged how I was going to be the bestous one ever! Grandpa was excited too. This time he gets to be around when the baby comes and all that stuff. It was the best of times. Our family was so happy ..."

Cyber trailed off and looked like he was about to break into a fresh rounds of tears.

Cyborg was not liking were this was going. 'No! I can't be! Not again! My family is supposed to be happy! Only good things happen! Haven't I suffered enough? Don't I deserve that?'

"I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a little before Christmas time. Everything was going great and then BOOM! It all feel down. Mom got sick and she lost the baby. Pops! It was so terrible. Mom was absolutely devastated. You were crushed. Grandpa tried his best , but he could barely hold on himself. I didn't know what to make of it or what to do. To make matters worse Mom got some type of infection from it and lost the ability to have more kids."

This hit Cyborg like a ton of bricks. Losing the baby then losing the option of having another. He felt a deep pain in his heart for his wife and himself. He wondered how anyone could have survived something that awful.

Cyber sniffed and wiped a few errant tears with the back of his hand.

"Up until that point I loved Christmas. We had the best celebrations out of anyone we knew. Afterwards things were different. Mom was not good. Sometimes she would cry for days. Never getting out of bed. Never talking to anyone. It was a terrible time for our family. Thank god for Aunt Raven and Uncle Gar. They stepped up and did so much. The others came by and offered. Some did , but no one could match those two. After a time things got back to normal , but Mom was never the same.

"It was years later when it hit us again. Cancer. Mom had breast cancer. Some quack doctor she was seeing missed it so it went undetected until it was almost too late. What a nightmare that was. The hospital , the tests , and those treatments. Sometimes Mom would say they were worse then the disease. Again Aunt Raven and Uncle Gar came in and took care of us. I got to know Branden and Emily really wells in those months. I used to get so jealous of him because he had a sister and I didn't. After a while I came to view both of them as the siblings I wasn't going to have. Then it didn't matter anymore. I wasn't alone."

As Cyber was telling the tale he had this distant look in his eyes. Cyborg was about to lose it. How could his family go through so much pain and grief. It wasn't fair. Still with all this pain and hardship in his life , Cyborg couldn't help notice what an amazing person his son turned out to be. This brought a ray of light into what he saw as a bleak future. Then he thought about Raven and Beast Boy. From what his son was telling him these two were probably the reason his family was able to weather such turmoil. What ever did he do to deserve such great friends? Really words could not do justice to what he was feeling.

A shuddering breath from Cyber interrupted his thoughts.

"Then it was Christmas again. Mom was in remission and things were looking up. Grandpa was saying how this year was going to be a great year. He would make sure of it. We were going to do this and that and have so much fun. We used to talk for hours! Making plans for the family trips to celebrate the life we've been given. But he died before we could. Right on the day of the anniversary of ..."

Cyber trailed off and Cyborg didn't need him to finish to know what he was going to say. Instead he just grabbed the boy and hugged him fiercely. It was just too much to handle.

Cyber had to wonder to himself why he had just dumped all that on his dad. Maybe it was because they never talked about it before. The subjects were just too painful and there was always the worry about his mom. Afraid the slightest hint would set her off into one of her episodes.

Still it felt good to unload. Really good. He'd kept those thoughts and feeling bottled up for so long. To finally be able to express them so openly to his father meant the world to him.

He focused on the reason he was here having this heart to heart in the first place. How he wished he could do something to see his sister born. Time and time again they argued the point. How dangerous what they were proposing really was. How it was far more reasonable to make one trip. Fix the one thing they were sure of and leave it at that. Coming back to try and fix the others was just too unworkable. They went over it again and again. Some of those 'discussions' turned into out right screaming matches. He was ready to strangle Branden on more than one occasion. With his constant questions and prodding for every little detail. Man the kid got annoying at times. He went so far as to ask how his father was put together! What did that have to do with anything?

Still ... the reason they were here was to save Kor's father and by extension his mother. They had discussed trying to save Kor's sisters and his own , but instead opted for the one thing they were fairly certain they could do. Reasonably certain that is. Heck if any of the research on time travel was remotely correct they wouldn't ever know if it worked in the first place. Cause if they were right then once the trio jumped back into the altered future their own memories and perceptions should change as well. Won't even know if all the trouble was worth it.

Ooh well no use in worrying about it now. We'll see one way or the other won't we. Or maybe we won't?? Arrgh!! It's not worth thinking about since the portal should be coming soon.


	9. The Logans

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor the characters presented below. I do not own Godzilla.

Titan D is my character creations (albeit not an original one)

The characters of Branden , Kor , and Cyber are not entirely my creations. I picked them up from fannfiction. If I stole anyone's ideal , I apologize.

* * *

back with the Logans

Branden really was having the time of his life right now.

Never had he such a prime opportunity to torment his parents like this. Especially after the ... incident.

But he was playing a rather dangerous game now. He needed them distracted if he was to complete HIS mission. If his mother or father picked up on what he was attempting to do , it could screw the whole deal.

He knew their best shot at success was to save Kor's dad and leave it at that. Saving the unborn children was desirable , but after many hours of discussion it was shot down as unattainable. More than one trip in the past was more than likely not a possibility. Hell, if this worked the new time line would not have them traveling into the past in the first place. Because if Kor's dad doesn't die then they wouldn't be here in the past trying to prevent his death. The whole one event leads to another event leads to ... that paradox thing was a real bitch of a concept to get your brain around.

So in secret he began formulating his own mission. Some time ago he figured how to attached what he called smart spells to objects. Basically he would attach a spell to an inanimate object then place said object(s) anywhere he chose. They would trip/trigger/activate/go-off , depending how you looked at it , under any number of circumstances. Given his effort and attention to detail he could manage some impressive controls.

Using his close relationships with Kor and Cyber he was able to probe their minds and their loved ones minds for the information he needed. It was slightly more difficult with Kor for obvious reasons. That and the Batman was no one to fool with. The man's mind was a fortress. He always worried he was going to expose himself every time he tried to extract information from the man.

Unfortunately , he couldn't probe as deep as he would have liked for some of the details needed. So he took to asking endless questions. Picking at every single detail he could think of. Constantly worried the other two would pick up on his scheme or outright strangle him for being annoying.

After much effort he felt he pinpointed the events that lead up to the respective tragedies in each family. His plan was simple. He would leave his smart bombs around the Tower of the past. Picking specific items that he knew would follow the families around. The tough part was in picking th right ones.

His parents were the biggest problem. His mother's ability to sense magic proved to be one tough hurdle to clear. He practiced for weeks, leaving magic laced items all over the house and places his mother frequented. She of course sensed them and would go looking for whatever tripped her senses. Most times failing to find anything because Branden would snatch them away before she could. She would brush it off with some explanation that more often than not blamed her husband. It took a bit of work , but he finally came up with a method that she couldn't detect. He felt terrible for the trouble he caused her and dad , but it was for a very good cause. He'd make it up to them later on ... if he remembered doing it in the first place.

The next problem was his Dad. Despite the persona he portrayed to the world , his father was smarter than most people gave him credit for. That and he was more aware of his surroundings that anyone could have guessed. The slightest change would have him honing in like Uncle Vic to barbecue spareribs. Again after a serious of trials and errors he came up with a method of fooling his Dad's senses and instincts.

The last obstacle was Cyber's family. Since his mother wasn't around at this time , he would have to work exclusively with his dad. Plus he found out through his mental probing that Cyborg had lost many possessions early in his married life after an earthquake and subsequent fire destroyed their house.

So focusing on Cyborg himself he tried to figure which of his components made it intact throughout his life. He prodded Uncle Vic and Cyber on so many occasions that he was sure they were going to beat him for being so damn annoying. After successfully navigating those treacherous waters he settled on three possibilities. There were three areas on Cyborg that had remained unchanged through all the battles and upgrades over the years: his electronic eye, a core processor in his brain, and several support struts in his back. He steered away from the electronics for fear of any unforeseen power surges his magic might cause. He reasoned it was best to go with the struts. But how to attached the spells while they were still installed in Uncle Vic?

Replacing said struts was going to be a bitch and a half. Still he came up with a way. A transfer from one object to another. Hence the number of items in his pockets. He would make the transfers while his parents were distracted.

Speaking of which ...

Branden was keeping a keen eye on his parents very closely. If he could keep them distracted , this just might work. Keeping them embarrassed and off guard should do the trick. Just a few more placements and he would be good to go.

Uh oh ... his mother was reaching again. Pushing her senses past her aura. Probably trying to get a better understanding on him. 'She's trying to probe my mind.' Oh crap his dad was beginning to pay more attention to his senses. Not good. His father's instincts were a real pain some times. No wonder he had such a hard time pulling things over on him growing up. He needed to stop this now. He was so close and with little time left he needed to act.

'Skin of the teeth time.'

"Wow this is really great guys. Really choice quality time. Almost like it never happened.

Ah ... umm .. I didn't say that out loud did I ?"

"From the looks you're giving me , I guess I did. Did I say I was sorry and that I regret my behavior. Plus I'll never ever do it again. Ever. Scout's Promise" 'yeah like I was ever a Scout.'

Confusion. Apprehension. Shock. Horror.

'Yep worked like a charm. Too bad it's true.'

Raven and Beasy Boy exchanged a worried glance at each other. Raven was the first to speak.

"What did you do?" her questioning glare fixating on the lad.

"Well ... you know that thing you did in Tokyo a few years back?"

They nodded in unison.

"It really made the Titans reputation in the country. So much so that annual celebrations were held honoring your achievements. One year they made such a fuss over it their PR people arranged for a reunion of sorts on the anniversary. First time we went to Japan as a family outing. "

Branden paused and rubbed his neck. Stopping to let out a weak laugh and smile at his parents. That and to place another smart bomb.

Raven and Beast Boy's stares became more demanding so he continued his tale.

"You know dad I always wanted to be just like you. Be the funny guy. Play a prank here and there. Ya know just to liven things up. "

His father nodded his head at this. He even smiled a little. He made note of the small smile that graced Raven's lips and the light blush in her checks. 'I knew she thought I was funny!'

"After a long boring and annoying flight I decided that our moods needed lifting. Although in hindsight I should have seen the impending disaster a mile a away."

This had their attention. Their slightly amused faces dropped into ones of dread. 'Impending disaster?'

"How so ... son?" Was Beast Boy's heated question. Raven could hear the reproach in his tone.

"Thanks to a really good blending of your powers not only can I morph into different animals I can also morph into mystical beasts and ... " pause for dramatic effect "... movie monsters."

Beast Boys face fell and his mouth gapped. He followed this conversation to its logical end. And he did not like it. 'Was his son dumb enough to do something like that ?'

Raven caught his expression and wondered just what the hell did their boy do ? 'Ack! I did it again!'

'That got them. Now the finishing move.'

"Son .. tell me you didn't?"

"Did what?" turning her gaze from one to the other "What did you do?"

"It seemed like such a good ideal at the time. A prank for the ages really. Again in hindsight I should have realized it was WAY too much. "

An even more heated stare from his mother. His father had a look up utter horror mixed with disbelief.

"I ... umm ... kinda ... sorta ... morphed into Godzilla and popped up in the middle of Tokyo Bay."

Raven's mouth dropped as she gasped "YOU DID WHAT ?!"

"Yup. Made my grand appearance right in broad daylight ... then proceeded inland. During rush hour traffic."

Beast Boy lowered his head into his hands and shook in disbelief. "Oh God son ..."

Raven was a little more than shocked. She was floored at her child's foolishness. "Why in the name of Azar did you do that ?" Then the thought hit her ... aftermath.

"What happened?"

"Oh I caused quite the uproar. Billions of yen in damages. Multiple injuries from the crazed stamped that followed. Scared the hell out of countless citizens. Countless pants ruined. I guess no one got the joke. Hee hee hee ... ahh ya."

"Dear God son. Please tell me no one died ."

Branden hung his head , memories of this conversation from before.

"No dad. Thankfully no one died. That didn't help my case very much."

"How so? What happened afterwards ?" Raven demanded of her son.

"The authorities, as you can well guess, were not happy. They ... detained us immediately. Once it came out what caused this commotion , the public called for my head. It took the combine efforts of the Titans, The Justice League and the US government to persuade lenience. Eventually they kicked us out of the country, all the Titans. We the Logan family are banned ... for life. "

More shocked and exasperated looks from mom and dad. 'Choice!' Couple more placements ...

"Nightwing was not pleased to say the least. He claimed I single handedly tarnished the Titans image and honor for all time. The Justice League was furious. Superman himself came over to read me the riot act. Three times! He wanted to make sure it stuck."

"That was nothing compared to what the Doom Patrol did. The looks in grandma and grandpa's eyes ... I'll never forget those for the rest of my natural life. They were so sad. So ... disappointed. They've never been disappointed in anything I've ever done. At least not until then. Azar how I hated those looks. "

Branden was hanging his head during this whole time. He braved a look at his parents before continuing again.

"It was bad , almost as bad from the looks you two gave me." His face darkened and drooped. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Guys I'm really sorry I did that. I promise I'll never anything like that ever again. Power means responsibility. There a consequences in ones actions. Even if they're not meant. Still doesn't excuse what I did."

Raven and Beast Boy exchanged a look again. Clearly unhappy with what they were hearing , but figured their future selves would handle it. Now was not the time to act rashly. Being void of the burden of parenthood at this time they had the luxury to forgive quickly.

"It's OK son. Sound like you learned a hard lesson. Right Rae?"

Raven nodded and replied with " Yes indeed. A hard lesson. Well I hope we weren't too harsh on you." Moving with slight hesitation , she reached over and hugged her son.

Branden smiled 'Man I have the greatest parents ever.'

"Although I am curious. Given all the damage done and the chaos caused , I am surprised they let you off like that."

"Oh they wanted to throw me in jail that's for sure. But I guess after they mulled it over for a while , they dismissed that ideal altogether."

"Really ? Why?"

"Think about it , if I could do what I did as a prank and cause all that damage and chaos ... what could I have done if I meant to? "

After a moment or two thinking it over , a horrified expression washed over his parents faces.

"Yeah. I guess they envisioned the same things you are now. Plus how do you hold someone like me? Do you even want someone like that around in the first place? A dozen different reasons come to mind. The simplest reason was that the just wanted me gone. "

"That and great amount of pressure from the US government probably helped along their decision."

"Why would the government intervene on something like this?" was Best Boy's question.

"Governments have gotten more ... competitive ... in my time. Meta-humans are seen as a valuable resource. There have been instances of meta-humans leaving one country for another over disputes. Some smaller countries with little power were able to boost their clout on the world stage from such moves. I think the US was concerned we would do the same thing. Plus the fallout could include alienating the Titans, the Doom Patrol, and possibly the Justice League. That's an awful lot of power to have on the other side of the fence."

While Raven and Beast Boy thought further on the mishaps of their prodigy , Branden succeeded in placing the last of his smart bombs. Now with his full concentration he probed his parents deeply. 'Good. They have no clue what I did. Mom's senses haven't twitched once. Dad's are in check as well. I guess I'm good to go.'

That was it. Mission successful. 'I hope.' He placed all his smart bombs without tipping off anyone. Now all he had to do was wait. Well ... kinda. The return portal should be coming soon.. Then they would jump back. Into what ? They didn't have a clue.

If everything worked out as planned. Their future would include Kor's parent living happily with their son and twin daughters. Cyber would have a baby sister and happy parents. For himself ? He didn't want to think there would be any negative consequences to his actions this day.

Out of all the Titans families his was the most ... normal. Really. Even though his father was green with claws and fangs and his mother was a demon half-breed , his was the most Rockwellian picture perfect family one could hope for. Loving , caring , nurturing , and giving parents. A lovable sister he really did get along with even though he complained about her constantly. Dotting grandparents. A truly happy family in every sense of the word.

He prayed to any deity what would listen to him " Please ... don't let me screw this up."

'_Do not doubt yourself or your power.' _


	10. Time to GO

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor the characters presented below. I do not own Godzilla.

Titan D is my character creations (albeit not an original one)

The characters of Branden , Kor , and Cyber are not entirely my creations. I picked them up from fannfiction. If I stole anyone's ideal , I apologize.

* * *

back in the common room

Cyber had entered the common room with his dad in tow to find Kor and his parents staring at each other. He could feel the awkwardness permeating the room.

'Poor guy. I wonder how he's doing. This must be so hard for him. '

'Oh well the return portal should be here soon. God I hope this works. The dude deserves it so much.'

His thoughts were interrupted when Branden and his parental units entered the room. He could see an odd look on Branden's face. His Aunt and Uncle looked a ragged and drained.

'Oh man he told them! I can't believe he let that slip!'

"What dude ? Are we close for go time?"

"Yeah. If my calculations are correct , and they always are , the portal should be here in two minutes. Kor ? You ready man ?"

Kor turned ever so slightly to his friend and gave a small nod. Standing he looked at his parents then turned to walk away. There were so many things he wanted to say to them. So many hugs he wanted to give. Just to have them in his life once more was not enough. He felt so strongly for them , but he couldn't risk letting those gates open. The flood of emotion would stay his feet. He wouldn't return to that uncertain future. Here he would stay and be with them. He wanted it so much.

But he knew this could not happen. For so many reasons. Mainly by staying he would jeopardize his own existence. They had not found their way to each other yet. They needed to begin their long courtship, eventually fall in love, marry, and start their family. First with his unborn sisters them himself. It all had to play out as it was meant to be. He had to have faith and wait for the outcome of their actions.

Just then a buzzing sound could be heard throughout the room. A small light came into being then slowly expanded to reveal their return portal. Time to leave.

Kor took a shaky step towards his unknown future. This had to work. Please let this work. 'X-hal please ...' Was all he could think for a prayer.

Robin and Starfire stood hastily. Each wanting to wish their boy goodbye. When they were within a few feet of him he turned suddenly and enveloped both of them in a bone crushing hug.

"I love you both ... so VERY MUCH!"

With that he released a very startled and confused Starfire and Robin then jumped to the portal's entrance. Kor stopped and placed a hand on Cyber's shoulder. He gave his friend a look then hung his head in silent prayer before jumping into the blue mist.

Cyber could only return the look his friend gave to see the plea in his eyes. He knew Kor was begging for this to work. He needed this to work. He needed his parents. Cyber couldn't blame him, but all he could do was offer a reassuring smile and a nod. 'Not to worry dude. This will workout for the best. We went through too much for it not to. I'm sure of it. '

Branden was next at this goodbyes. First he hugged his dad and whispered into his ear.

"A Logan never gives up. Right dad? "

Beast Boy at first was a little started by this , but soon he understood what his boy was trying to tell him.

"Sure thing son." he nodded and smiled at the boy with his trademark toothy grin which his son returned in kind. Raven couldn't help the smile that played at here lips from this near mirror image before her.

Branden smilled and nodded back before turning to his mother and hugging her so fiercely he lifted her feet off the ground. Raven , not usually one for physical contact froze for the briefest of moments before burying her face in his should and returning the hug in full. Now that she was there she found she didn't want to let go. She hated the fact that she would have to wait years to be like this again. That thought was strangely sobering for the dark sorceress. It would come in time. She would eventually have this boy and his sister in her arms. All she had to do was wait for her future to play out. 'I can't wait to meet them...'

When he let her down and released her she had tears streaming from her eyes. Happy tears , but tears none the less.

"Love you Mom. Take it easy on dad would you ? Give him a break once in a while OK ?"

She smiled warmly and said "Of course I will. I'll try and not be so mean to him."

"Mean? Who said anything about being mean? I was talking about the sex. He needs his rest once in a while." he stated standing before the portal's entrance with a cheeky grin.

Not bothering to enjoy his last jab at his parents he hit his friend on the arm.

"See you on the flip side dude. " then in a loud voice "IT WAS YOU WHO STOLE MY CRIMSON TEA-COSY!" It was so unnaturally loud it shook everything in the Tower. Then he jumped into the mist vanishing from sight.

"Dude can be so weird at times." Cyber snickered as he checked out the reaction on his Aunt and Uncle. Raven was beat red again and looking a little miffed. Uncle Gar had turned brown and was trying to hide the smirk on his face. 'Uncle G's thinking about getting him some.' chimed Cyber in his head.

Turning his attention back to his father he said "Time for me to go. Pops ... it's been great. As always. I'll see you soon. LATER!"

He half jumped forward then proceeded to perform a backflip into the portal. All with a huge grin on his face , arms spread eagle and his fingers in the classic 'V for Victory'.

With Cyber's exit th portal shrank quickly and disappeared. The future Titans. Their sons were gone.

The present day Titans looked at each other still at a loss over the hole situation. What do you say to one another other at a time like this?

The resident future couples exchanged shy glances at each other. Each looking away quickly only to return to that person again.

Cyborg felt a little left out of this , but considered the fact that his wife to be was out there ... somewhere. The thought made him smile. 'There's someone for everyone I guess. I wonder who she is?'

Starfire was the first to break the silence when she bounded up to Raven. Clasping the startled girl's hands she was bouncing up and down excitedly as she spoke "Ooh dear friend Raven! Is it not wonderful to know what our glorious futures hold! Marriage! Beautiful Children! And a life of sex!"

This was meet with fresh round of coughs and hushed snickers from the resident males.

Raven tried to pull her hands back , but was unable to due to the alien's strength. She sighed before replying "A healthy sex life Star! Yes ... it is good to know what our futures hold. Although if what we were told holds true. Then none of us are going to remember. I can feel the magic starting to permeate our surroundings. I would guess this is the spell my son spoke of."

As soon as the words left her mouth Raven immediately stiffened. 'My son.' She chanced a glance over at Beast Boy and sure enough he was looking at her. 'Our son.' She quickly looked away and tried to hide the slight smile on her face.

Star had left to go glomp onto a panicked Robin. She was rambling on something about their happy family, where they would live, how the house would be decorated, etc... Almost in the same breath she began a serious of rather accusatory questions into the fact that they only have one child and why that was. All Robin could do on his part was turn red , sweat profusely , and squirm under the onslaught.

Raven had been so engrossed in watching this that she did not notice that Beast Boy was now in front of her starring into her face. She turned with a startle 'yelp' , but before she could demand on what in the hell he thought he was doing he beat her to it.

"Raven?"

"Y..Yes Beast Boy" she stuttered when he reached out and took her hand.

"I just want to let you know. That whatever I did ... or whatever I'm gonna do ... or rather whatever I need to do to ... to win you over. So that we'll be together. So we can have that great kid. I'm gonna do it! I swear!"

The look of seriousness and conviction touched something deep inside Raven. She lowered her eyes to the floor. Next thing she knew she had bent her head to kiss the top of Beast Boy's hand before she looked him deep in his eyes.

"Thank you ... Garfield."

In that instance a blinding flash exploded within the Tower. All Titans present felt it's power course thru their very being..

Beast Boy blinked a few times. Trying to get his bearings on where he was and what was he doing. 'I'm like totally forgetting something aren't I ?"

"Beast Boy " came Raven cold and monotone voice. He picked up on the hint of annoyance laced within her voice.

"Uh . yeah Rae ?"

"What do you think you are doing ?"

"What do you mean Rae ?" It was then he became aware that he was standing in front of a very pissed off empath holding her hands in front of him. This seemingly tender moment passed quickly once his keen sense of smell picked up on the sent of anger now emanating off of Raven.

"Beast Boy " she growled "let go of my hands and get away from me!"

Honestly Beast Boy tried to let go , but for some strange reason his body refused to obey his commands. It felt so natural , so right , to be here he just couldn't pull himself away. 'This is what heaven must be like. Uh oh ... do something before she sends you there permanently.'

"Uh sorry Rae. No can do. I can't seem to get my hands to let go. Feels kinda nice doesn't it? ..."

Zap! Crash! He found himself slammed into the nearest wall. As he hung there he watched a very irritated Raven stalk off.

"Moron!"

Raven was pissed. Not really with Beast Boy , but more with herself than anything. It was nice having him so close , holding her hands. She didn't want him to let go. When he did she felt a profound loss deep down. She wasn't sure why , but she could not let this happen. 'No one feels for a demon.' She told herself. Time to head to my room and cry.

Starfire had stopped her progress before she could reach the safety that lied beyond that door.

"Friend Raven are you the OK ? Friend Beast Boy did not upset you too much this time did he?" Came her worried pleas.

"No Star it not that ... he ... he should just know better than to touch me. No one would ever touch me." She closed her eyes and shook her head to cover her slip "No one should ever touch me. It's not allowed."

"Friend" she placed a gentle hand on the dark girl's back " Please do not be angry with him. He means no harm to you. He is your friend. We all are. You are most welcomed and loved in this place." She finished with a warm smile although Raven could not see it as she still had her back turned.

"Thank you Star. It means a lot to me." With that she was off again to the sanctuary of her room.

Meanwhile in the common room. Robin wasn't too shocked or surprised at the latest altercation between the two. As leader he probably should be worried , but given how they always fought like this then seemed to pact things up just as quickly he dismissed it. Right now he was focused and why he was so sweaty.

'Was I working out again? What was I doing? I have the strangest feeling I've forgotten something.' Scratching his head he left the room to do ... sometime more productive than this.

"You all are some messed up folks. You know that." Cybrog announce to the near empty room. He too was thinking he forgot something , but it couldn't have been that important. Else he would have sent himself a memo. 'Oh well onto more rewarding activities.'

"Yo BB! Once you pry yourself lose wanna kick some noobie booty in an on-line game of Ring Warrior?"

"Duude! Don't you know it! You get the helmets and I'll get the snacks. Just give me a minute to ..." morphing into a mouse he feel out of the imprint his body made in the wall. Brushing himself off he headed to the kitchen to retrieve the many crunchy snacks and sugary drinks they were sure to need.

When he reached the couch , arms full of the required stores , he found Cyborg ready and waiting. Putting on his official helmet he announced "Lets the carnage begin!"

After a few minutes which were most likely hours given how consumed they were into their game Cyborg spoke.

"Dude. That was some gutsy move you did holding onto Raven's hands like that. "

"Yeah it was wasn't it? I wonder why I did that? Cause like I have totally no memory of doing it other than ... you know."

"Yeah we know alright. Gonna have to patch that wall again. Just be careful there grass stain. I'd hate to see her make you into a pizza stain on the pavement cause you won't leave her alone. Why do you keep bugging the girl anyways?"

Beast Boy had a distant look in his eye. He almost looked like he was having a little daydream at the thought of it. He finally spoke up with a slight smile on his face.

"I don't know dude. It just I gotta make that girl smile. I just know if I can get her to smile , I mean really smile , things are just going to change. You'll see. You'll all see what an amazing thing will happen when I do ... I swear it!"

"You're one strange little dude ain't you ?"

"Dude! That was my kill! Kill-Steal!!"

"Un ah dude! He was mine. Pay more attention and you too can be as great as me!"

"No fair TinMan!"

"GrassStain!"

"Oh Yeah! Well your feet smell like motor oil!"

"At least they smell better than your .."

...

..

Raven stopped at the common room door. She could hear the ensuing chaos that was another pointless Cyborg and Beast Boy verbal fight. All she wanted was a cup of tea and then return to her room for some more self pity. Although this session was not as bad as some of the others. She was still fixated on the feelings she had when she was in contact with Beast Boy. It was as almost her inner self refused to believe what her mind keep repeating over and over again.

'No one can love a demon. What do you have to offer ? You're not even a real girl. You're not beautiful. Boys don't look at you like they would Star. They fear you. What do you have to offer him ? ... A real woman can have children...'

'That's it! Screw the tea I need to head back ...'

"Friend Raven? Why are you standing there by yourself? Are things not well with you?"came Starfire's concerned voice.

Raven steeled her features before turning to her friend.

"I'm fine Starfire. Really. I wanted a cup of tea , but as you can hear those two idiots are at it again. I was holding back before things started to fly. Remember the last time?"

Starfire giggled "Yes I do recall the mess they had made. Robin was not pleased at all. "

She smiled at the memory. Robin had insisted that the two who caused the mess should be the ones to clean up. But as they dragged it out with more of their bickering , the other Tower residents came to help. Even Robin. Before anyone knew what was happening they were having a blast. It took three times longer than it should have , but what a wonderful time they had. At one point Starfire had fallen onto Robin. She hugged herself at the memory of how safe and warm she felt in his arms. Oh! The look and the smile he gave her when he helped her back to her feet. He had turned to scold Beast Boy for his fooling around , but she still remembers the warmth in his eyes. It was one of the many times she fell in love with her Robin.

Raven had to hide the smile she got from Starfire's feeling. They emanated off the alien like a sent from a rose. It was really wonderful at times to feel such things. She too remembered back to that day. At first she had been greatly annoyed to find the common room such a mess , but as the day progress she too took part in the festivities as they were. As much as those two idiots , as she was often to call them , annoyed her they also amused her to no end. They were her friends. Her family. Each one was so alive that it was hard not to get caught up in their wake.

"Star I ... what do you have in your hands there ?" pointing to the object in question.

Starfire blushed and bowed her head in an attempt to hide the huge grin on her face.

"It is a book I purchased this very afternoon."

"Yes I can see it's a book. But a book of ... baby names !?" was Raven confused retort.

"Yes they are .. actually it is a book of earth baby names."

Her blush deepening.

"Star? Why do you have a book of baby names? " Raven's face lite up with shocked expression.

"Star?! You're not ... are you?"

Star was quick to shake her head and wave her arms "Oh no friend Raven ! I am not with child! We have not ... I mean I have not done the coupling as you would put it." she finished by rubbing the back of her neck and giggling slightly.

Raven , relieved immensely , said "Then why the book?"

"I do not know to tell the truth. I just had this urge to know how the people of earth derived the names for their children. It is strange. Is it not?"

Raven nodded in response to her friend and her whims.

"Perhaps might friend Raven like to take a look? Maybe one day you would have need to select a name for your child?"

Raven's faced paled for a moment and she turned quickly from Starfire's questioning gaze.

"No that's all right Star. I don't need to look."

"Friend why do you sound so sad? I have not upset you have I ?"

"No Star you haven't. "

'Liar. Think quick girl...'

" It's just that I don't need to look. I have already picked out my children's names. That is if I ever have them." 'Like that's going to happen in this lifetime. Azar ... please help me.'

This seemed to brighten Starfire's mood considerably.

"Ooh friend please tell me! What names have you chosen?"

Raven sighed and hung her head slightly. A single tear escaped her left eye.

"Branden. I've always loved the name Branden."

AN: That's all folks. Thanks for reading my first multi chapter fanfic. I've learned a lot doing it as well as having a blast. Now that I've done my own I'll be a little more patient at others when their stories don't update as fast as I would like.

It was weird how this would just flow freely at times and then BAM! Writers block.

Anyways maybe you all can help me with something. I'm debating on adding another chapter or doing a one-shot to finish this up. Or maybe I'll leave it at that and let you draw your own ending. What do you think I should do?


	11. Epilogue Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans nor the characters.

Branden, Kor, and Cyber are my own creations , albeit not the most original ones.

* * *

It had been very quiet over the last few weeks. Not much happening in the way of Titan business. Although there was that one incident with Dr. Light which was kinda odd.

It wasn't too long after they defeated him for the umpteenth time that he escaped prison. The Titans tracked him to a row of warehouses in the business district. He made quite the show about how much of a fight he intended to put up. However, when he caught sight of Raven he just collapsed on the spot. Immediately he curled into a fetal position and stared muttering "Don't let it get me! It's going to eat my soul! Don't let it get me!"

When the police came to take him away he couldn't take his eyes off her. And the look on his face was unsettling. He was absolutely terrified. Robin heard one of the officers make a comment to another that they would have to hose out the van after this trip. 'Gross...'

"Raven, what did you do to the guy?"

"Nothing. I swear I didn't touch him. All I did was look at the man. I have no ideal what his problem is."

"Wow Raven ... something must have happened to make the guy freak like that." teased Cyborg.

Although no one could see it because her hood was up , Raven's face feel. 'This is what a demon does. Make people afraid.' she thought.

"DUDE! She said she didn't do anything and I believe her!" shouted BeastBoy. "Plus like the guy is the lamest loser lowlife ever. It was only a matter of time before he had a melt down. Doesn't mean Raven had anything to do with it! So lay off!" finished BeastBoy with a hard stare to his metallic friend.

"Chill Dude! You know I don't mean anything. I was just teasing. Y'all know I got nothing but love for our Raven." stated Cyborg with an apologetic smile. Turning to Raven with soft and sincere eyes "You know that right Raven ?"

"Yes I know Cyborg. It's no dig deal. Right BeastBoy?" casting him a questioning eye.

BeastBoy still appeared to be a little steamed , but his expression calmed. "Sure thing Rae. As long as you're OK ... that's all that matters."

Raven nodded at her friends then turned to be off by herself. She couldn't help but feel a little better with the way BeastBoy came to her defense. 'Thank you.'

BeastBoy watched with a heavy heart as Raven left the area. Most likely to go back to the Tower and be alone. After a moment he heard Cyborg walk up to him and felt the hand placed on his shoulder.

"Yo man ... we cool ? You know I didn't mean anything right ?"

"Ya ... we're cool. Sorry man for blowing my top like that. It's just ..."

"Just what ? " Cyborg prodded.

"She beats herself up for the littlest thing. She's so hard on herself especially for things that are clearly not her fault. She is so much better than she gives herself credit for. She just refuses to see it ... you know?"

Sighing Cyborg replied "Ya BB ... I know. I know. She'll figure it out one day. Maybe you can help her with that ? Eh?" Cyborg emphasized his point by slapping BeastBoy on the back with enough force to almost topple the changeling over. BeastBoy's response was to glare at his friend and walk away rubbing the sore spot. All the while trying to suppress the blush forming on his face.

Cyborg chuckled to himself as he watched his dejected friend depart. He knew what was going on. The reason why BB got so made at him. The little dude had falling hard for their resident dark sorceress. Normally he would go into big brother mode if anyone even looked at his Raven like that , but BB was his best friend. There would be no one in the world that could treat his little sister better. 'Just hope the grass stain doesn't get himself killed trying to woo the girl.'

"Now on to resident couple number uno!" he said with a devious smirk.

Over the last few weeks he had been dropping hints and innuendos at Robin and Starfire. Really the guy couldn't help himself. It was so obvious the two digged each other something fierce. He was quite surprised when their so called relationship seemed to have fizzled and stalled after the Tokyo mission. He was so sure they had something going on at that time. Must have been Robin and his fear of commitment he figured. The spiky haired dude was the bravest person he had ever meet , but when it came to women. His 'fearless leader' froze like a popsicle.

"Hey Star! Do you see that place over there ?" Cyborg called with a sing-song voice pointing down the street..

"Which place do you speak off friend cyborg? Oh that brightly colored one you point to? Yes I see it. Why do you ask?"

"Well that's the Baby-Ready-We-R factory outlet. I know you like those type of places right Rob?" Cyborg smirked at his leader.

"Cyborg you ..." Robin started but didn't get to finish whatever he was going to say. Because with a delighted squeal Starfire grabbed Robin and yanked him towards the storefront. Over the last couple of weeks Star had become obsessed with all things baby. She would include Robin on the pretense that she needed his help with her understanding of Earth customs in such matters. Cyborg figured she was dropping hints. He couldn't help think what cute babies those two would make.

"I'll finish up her then! Have fun you two!" Cyborg shouted to Starfire's retreating back and Robin angry and red face. "Oh grow a pair dude." he muttered to himself.

Turning to finish up with the police that feeling he was forgetting something came again. It had been very persistent over the last few weeks. What really got him was that each of his friends had mentioned having the same feelings. Like they were forgetting something important or something that had happened. Strange stuff , but nothing to concern themselves about. Hopefully it'll fade in time.

'Maybe I'll give Bee a ring ... wonder what she's been up to lately?'

* * *

AN:

There you have it. The beginning of the relationships hinted in earlier chapters. If you are wondering , it's not one of Branden's spells causing Cyborg to act like this. It's just in his nature to tease.

A cookie to those how figured it was BumbleBee that turns out to be Cyborg's wife. Now I'm not putting the two together cause they're black. I just see Cyborg as a player and Bee as a strong woman who could keep the man in check. Plus she would have to be the extremely patient and understanding to forge a relationship with a cyborg. I just see her as that type of person. Super kind and caring.


	12. Epilogue Pat 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans nor the characters.

Branden, Kor, and Cyber are my creations, albeit not the most original ones.

Titan D is my somewhat original creation. Again not by much.

* * *

In the Distant Future

Russell Stone was in the garage working on his father's old car. The T-Car as it was known in the day. He was thrilled when his dad said if he could get it working and registered he could drive it. Minus the weapons of course.

Even though Russell was Cyber of the Teen Titans this was not an official Titan vehicle anymore so no armorments allowed. Which suited Cyber and his dad just fine. He didn't want anything bad happening to a classic beauty such as this car. Cyber had been surprised his dad parted with his 'babe' , but he thinks his mom made him. He heard that his mom was always a little jealous at the attentions his father paid his car. She was going to have him get ride of it after it outlived its usefulness , but Cyborg was able to talk his wife into keeping it. Saying how he wanted to pass it down to his son. Now that he had a son to pass things down to.

Cyber laughed to himself. His parents could be so weird at times.

Smack!

"Ow! Hey Rosa! Why are you always hitting?!" cried Cyber as he rubbed his sore arm.

"Because !" she glared at her older brother. Placing both hands on her hips for emphasis. "It's the only way I can reach through that thick skull of yours. Were have you been? You're supposed to take us to the gallery in like 15 minutes! We've been looking for you everywhere's."

"So ?! It's not like I'm late or anything. Oh hey Emily." He said to the green skinned girl coming up behind his sister.

"Hey Cyber. You seen any of my siblings around ? I can't seem to find anyone today." she smiled at the much larger teen.

Cyber smiled back and pointing up.

Just then a small black bird who was perched on the fire sprinkler flew down and morphed into her older brother.

"Hey sis. Going for the 'love me for my mind' look today ?" Branden commented dryly at his sister's so called attire with a disapproving look.

"HA HA very funny Branden. You know I look good. Don't I ?" Emily asked with pleading eyes. Girls were so self-conscious at this age.

"Are you kidding? We are absolutely fabulous! More than mortal man deserves isn't that right ?" Shouted Rosetta P. Stone proudly.

'Well ... most girls.' The two boys thought at the same time.

"I'm not saying you don't look good .." Cyber was interrupted by a growl that came from Branden. Cringing he continued cautiously " Far from it ... it just maybe those outfits are a little too revealing for girls barely 15 years old!" he finished by crossing his arms and looking all high and mighty i.e. big brother mode in full effect.

"Listen you two neanderthals ... these are the fashions today and we are two very beautiful and fashionable young ladies. So don't go messing with our style!" Rosa replied with angry glares at the two males. She further emphasized her point by poking her brother in the chest.

He might be older. He might be bigger , but she was scared of no one. Maybe mom sometimes , but that was besides the point.

"Oh really. Cause maybe I was thinking that the fact that none of our parents are around at this very minute might have something to do with your 'fashion' choices eh ?" Cyber emphasized his point by doing the hole quotation marks things with his hands when he said fashion.

"...Why ... um ... I have no ideal what you're talking about. You're talking silly talk .."Rosa said with a forced smile while rubbing the back of her neck.

"What was that ?" asked a confused Emily. She had been thru one of her 'hibernating' sleeps lately and missed the last several days. It wasn't an uncommon thing for the girl to do. Strange for a normal girl , but then again she wasn't a normal girl. Branden did the same thing when he was younger. As such she was a little out of touch with current events.

"Come on Rose. You know mom is with the twins on their movie shoot today. Aunt Raven took the triplets to Azarath for something or the other ... right ? " looking to his friend for confirmation. He got it in the form of a nod from the grey skinned boy. Who , by the way , still had a very displeased look on his face.

"Then that leaves our dads. Who given the fact that their wives are gone for the day and no kids to worry about took off to do something you damn well know they'll get in trouble for later on when mom comes back. So that leaves us your older , loving , and very protective brothers to look after you. "

Busted!

"Fine. " she growled at her smug looking brother. " You caught us. What do you want to keep this quite and just drive us to the mall and pick us up later on?"

"That depends."

"Depends on what ?"

"What you have to offer? And how later we're talking about ?"

"Eleven ..."

"No way! You're not even 15 yet! Eight o-clock the latest." cut in Branden with a growl in his voice.

"What ?! No way losers go home at 8! Ten the latest!" she shot back.

"I said eight and I mean eight. Take it or leave it. And don't think you can sneak away from me. Try it and you will regret it." his eyes turning red.

"Fine ... nine o-clock" before Branden could counter "The movie we want to see starts at 6:30 so it won't get out until before nine. It's 2 hrs 15 minutes. And it's the earliest showing they have. " she finished with a smug expression. Rosa was a brave girl. Not a stupid one. She had figured on this contingency. She also knew better to push Branden on anything. She remembers the last and only time they tried to pull something over on him. Not pleasant.

"Agreed. Now about those outfits ..."

"The outfits are fine. A little provocative , but nothing too out there that I don't think your parents would have any major objections. Right boys ?" said the grey cloaked figure.

"Hey Uncle D!" chimed the kids in unison. Each girl giving a hug and kiss to their uncle. After he shook hands with each boy. Uncle D didn't visit often and when he did it was always a pleasure.

"What are you doing here ? Awe, our moms and dads are out. They'll be so disappointed they missed you." Emily said cheerily.

"It's OK sweetheart. I'll catch them soon enough. Besides I stopped by to check on you all. Seems like I popped in at an opportune moment. Yes ?"

"Yes you did Uncle D! These two were going to ruin our perfectly selected outfits. I mean really do they have any ideal how long it takes to look this good! Really ? I ask you..."

"Rosa ? Dear ?"

"Yes ?" she tried that cute little girl smile that worked so many times in the past.

"You're not helping your case. Now go outside and wait. They'll be out in 10 minutes to take you and your friends to were you want to go. Now get." he finished by shooing them out of the garage with his blade. The girls giggled and squealed in delight remembering how many times he's done this before. They waved and said their goodbyes to their strange uncle.

"So gentlemen what's up with you three? Speaking of three where's Kor?"

"Kor and his family went to Tamaran. Looks like the Grand Ruler isn't feeling so well. They're making preparations for whomever ascends the throne next. " stated Cyber with a little worry in his voice. He looked over to Branden and could see the same worry reflected in his eyes. Over the past several years the three were inseparable.

Once they starting acting together as a team they really came into their own. Earning a reputation as being the most effective group of heroes since the founding members of the Justice League and Teen Titans combined. There was wide spread speculation that the Justice League was planning on turning over the leadership to Kor exclusively. It was rumored that being the grandson of the Batman it made him a shoe in for the position. Plus if he was leader more than likely his two teammates would follow. The League had been trying to recruit Branden for years.

Little did they know of his heritage. He was probably being declared the Crown Prince of Tamaran at this moment. If that happens then that will be end of the team. Worse that will be the end of the friendship. If he leaves , the likelihood they see him again anytime soon would be nil.

"Cheer up guys. He's coming back. The Grand Ruler has many years ahead of him. But you do realize that it is a strong possibility he will end up ruler of Tamaran ? It may be his destiny."

"Yes we do Uncle D. It's just hard to think he might have to go away and we won't see him anymore. Ya know ?" Branden spoke this time.

"Not to worry. I have a feeling you'll find a way to keep in touch. Maybe over the holidays? Eh?" nudging Branden in the shoulder and shooting him a knowing smirk.

Cyber was starting to grin himself. He knew his friend hated this type of teasing. Normally he wouldn't try it himself for fear of the consequences , but Uncle D could get away with it.

"Not funny! I only agreed to say those things to help them out! To get the council off their backs!" now Branden was getting cross. He wasn't trying to do anything less than help out family friends. As sure as the Council of Tamaran had intentions to make Kor the next ruler they had planned on marring off the Greyson sisters. If they weren't twins identical twins then one of them most likely would have been chosen to lead. It was also know that the Council was not particular in choosing grooms based on how well they fitted with the bride. They chose purely on political alliance. Most times not even closely related species where chosen. He shuttered at the thought.

"Yes that's right Uncle D! Our noble Branden here has expressed an interest in one if not both of the Princesses. Seems the Council is quite pleased with the ideal and want to know when the big day is ! They want to know where to register for gifts early ... best selection and all. " Cyber shouted patting his now reddish friend on the back.

"Is that so ? Here I thought you had finally given in to a crush that been going on since ... oh let me see ... oh yeah! The first day she laid eyes on you. Really Branden to string a girl along like that ... tisk ... tisk. For shame boy. Still having one of the most beautiful girls on the planet as your very own couldn't have been a factor could it ? " D chimed with mock disapproval.

Branden was now beat red. He knew this was going to happen as soon as he open his mouth on the subject the first time. 'Me and my bright ideals!'

D couldn't help but laugh at the poor boy. He knew the Council would have married the two Greyson twins off as soon as possible despite their parents protests. Once they found out that Branden had expressed interest in one or both of them they backed off immediately. Unwilling to let the opportunity to tie the royal family to such power. Their 'agents' had been keeping tabs on the Greyson family for years so they were well informed of the events on Earth. More than once did D have to 'persuade' an agent to leave them alone. Seems the Council was intent on forcing the match. 'Politics , how very boring.'

D knew in time if the relationship was allowed to develop naturally they just might find their way to each other. Much in the same way their parents did. If and when that time came , it would be a fine match indeed.

Still he felt for the boy. For so many reasons. Right now the biggest one was the taunting and teasing Cyber was sure to heap on the pair. Loved the kid to no end , but sometimes he was just too much.

Oh well back to the matter at hand.

"It's OK Branden no need to get upset. It is very commendable to help friends in need. I'm sure those girls appreciate your efforts. And Russell? Ease up ... remember I have pictures. "

This got Cyber's attention. Pictures? Pictures of what ? He really did not want to find out.

"Eh .. hee hee ... sure things Uncle D. So what's brings you here today?" trying desperately to shift the focus of conversation away from himself.

"I was passing by on a mission and wanted to stop in and see how things worked out. As far as I can tell they worked out just fine. Very well done guys. You make sure to tell Kor I said so the next time you see him OK?"

"Uh ... sure thing Uncle D. You bet." Cyber was totally confused. He looked to his friend for help only to find Branden just as lost as he was. All he could do was shrug his shoulders and shake his head. 'No ideal dude.'

Uncle D was always know for his 'eccentric' behavior. They were used to it , but it still got to them every time he did things like this. Really weird stuff to be sure.

"Oh and Branden?"

"Yeah ...?"

"Very well done on your part. I told you not to doubt yourself and you didn't. A fine job indeed." D brought home his point by patting the confused boy on his back and flashing a knowing smile.

"Umm .. Thanks .. I think." Branden replied even more confused than before.

"Now it's time for us to be off. I've got to be going and you have to drive some young ladies to the mall. And put on a clean shirt. You'll be picking up Anna ..."

Cyber perked up upon hearing this "Really ?! " dashing off to wash and change out of his work clothes.

Branden scowled and shook his head in disbelief at his friend's behavior.

"and Tula as well."

Now that had Branden's attention. Immediately his hands flew to his hair. "How does my hair look Uncle ..."

D was already gone by the time he turned to look for him.

"Why does he do that?"

"Yo Russ! You ready ? Lets go before Rose goes on another fit!"

"Chill dude! I'm here. Ready? Alright then lets us depart."

"Oh and by the way .. your hair looks fine stop messing with it."

"Funny dude real funny. Nice shirt."

"Thanks."

"Hey dude?"

"Yeah?"

"What was with that growl from before?"

"Careful about what you say about my sister."

"Aw come on dude you know I'm not like that."

"Hrmmph ... Still , watch what you say about her. Those comments don't belong with my little sister."

"Chill dude ... you know I think of her as my own. Right?"

"Ya ... OK ... sorry dude."

"It's cool ... still she is getting one fine little caboose ..."

Cyber was running for all he's was worth. Laughing as he exited the garage followed closely by a large black snarling wolf.

"Dude! Not the shirt! ..."

* * *

AN:

There you have it folks. The end of my first multi-chapter fanfic. Thank you for all the reviews and kind words. And if you kept the not so kind words to yourselves, thanks for that too.

I have a few ideals for a one shot or two. I'm not sure that I'll pursue. I really should be focusing my efforts on my other in process story.

In case you're wondering, here's a brief bio of the Titans family as they turned out in the altered universe.

The Greyson family

Mr and Mrs Dick Greyson (aka Robin and Starfire)

Age 19, identical twin daughters Mari and Shari Greyson (aka Nightfire and Sunfire, Princess Mariandr and Princess Shariandr of Tamaran)

Age 16, youngest , son William Bruce Greyson (aka Kor the Commander, Crown Prince of Tamaran)

The Stone family

Mr. and Mrs. Victor Stone (aka Cyborg and BumbleBee)

age 16, oldest , son Russell T Stone (aka Cyber)

age 14, youngest, daughter Rosetta P. Stone (aka MightyBee)

The Logan Family

Mr and Mrs Garfield Logan (aka BeastBoy and Raven)

age 19, oldest , son Branden Mark Logan (aka no name)

age 14, daughter Emily Marie Logan (aka Savage)

age 10, identical twin sons Ulric and Gavin Mark Logan (aka TBA)

age 7, identical triplet daughters: Arella, Marie, and Kori Logan (aka TBA)

**TBA - to be announce, kids don't get to join until the age of 13 , i.e. Teen Titans**

**And some others mentioned above ...**

Anna West the 15 yr old daughter of the Flash and his wife Jinx. Aka the Red Rockette

Tula, Princess of Atlantis. Aqualad's 15 yr old daughter. Aka AquaLass.


End file.
